Internado Sue Sylvester
by Biankita87
Summary: reachel y quinn no son una blanca paloma como muchos pensaban...hay brittanna obvio, amor, dramas y aventura...entra a leer y disfruta..
1. Chapter 1

hello despues de leer tanto fan fic...kise introducirme en este mundo haber ke tal me va...em es mi primera historia asi que sean buenitas jajaja bueno presento la historia...esto es una mezcla de todo lo que pille en el mundo osease series, pelis etc...obviamente adaptada a reachel y quinn =) y sin mas rodeos les presento...chan chan...

nota: estos personajes no son mios...ya quisiera yo pero noo xd...son re RM xd cuek..asi ke seria..y todo es producto de mi imaginacion xd

**Internado Sue Sylvester**

**Capitulo 1.-**

Internado sue sylvester, eso decía el folleto que tenía el padre de quinn en su mano justo a la hora de cenar….su cara era sería muy seria…quinn podía notar lo rígido que estaba el hombre tanto que esta vez si sabía que su castigo seria duro. Había un silencio incomodo su madre solo la miraba con decepción y a la vez con tristeza, realmente quinn podía notar que realmente la había cagado así que tomo un respiro y procedió a romper el silencio.

-Entonces? Alguien dirá alguna palabra?...decía quinn con total soberbia sabía que no tenia de otra , siempre a la defensiva, atacando en vez de ser atacada.

El padre de quinn la mira con una mezcla de rencor y a la vez decepción, estira su mano y le entrega el folleto que tenía en sus manos y le dice:

-Tu vuelo sale mañana a las 4 de la tarde…así que prepara tus maletas y digas lo que digas no hay vuelta atrás entendiste!-...afirmaba rusell desafiante mirando con rabia a quinn.

Mientras quinn miraba el folleto no daba crédito a lo que leía..

"Internado de reeducación social sue sylvester para señoritas. Dedicado a inculcar buenos modales a través distintos programas educativos y comportamiento, en este internado preparamos a nuestras chicas para que puedan ser nuevamente reinsertadas a la sociedad como chicas de bien"

Mientras quinn habría sus ojos con total asombro tratando de procesar lo que leía sus ojos…su padre la estaba mandando a un internado para señoritas…como podían hacerle esto pensaba quinn mientras seguía leyendo…

"el programa costa de un año a prueba si la residente está bien evaluada por nuestros profesores y especialistas se dará paso a su re intersección a la sociedad en caso contrario se le procederá a evaluar su situación para aumentar su estadía"

"nuestros establecimiento esta situada en el condado de Galway (Irlanda), rodeada de una exuberante naturaleza, lejos de la sociedad para un mayor concentración de nuestras chicas"

Quinn no podía dar crédito a lo que leía…después de unos segundos reacciono simplemente atacando como era su costumbre hacer..

-Irlanda? Irlanda! ME VAS A MANDAR A IRLANDA! A UN PUTO INTERNADO! -Decía quinn mientras su cara reflejaba ira…

-MODERA TU LENGUAJE JOVENCITA!- Decía rusell tratando de mantener la compostura, pues el era un hombre prestigioso de poder y de apariencias… no le daría la satisfacción a su hija de perder los cávales con ella…-y como te dije anteriormente tu vuelo sale mañana a las 4 de la tarde, así que prepara tus maletas y se acabo la discusión-

-PERO…PORQUE?- Decía quinn mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos de querer matar a su padre

-Y tienes el descaro de preguntar por qué? Después del ultimo numerito que has hecho! No te basto hacer una protesta encontra de mi candidatura para senador de Ohio, tampoco te basto desprestigiarme con la gente…tenias que incendiar tu auto llenos de carteles justo en la cena mas importante de mi vida…estas fuera de control y esto es por tu bien-….Rusell quería a quinn y sabia que esto era lo mejor y tenía que ser firme...-LA DECISION ESTA TOMADA QUINN AHORA VETE A TU HABITACION A PREPARAR LAS COSAS PARA MÑANA-…alzaba la voz al ver como quinn se había parado de la mesa sin decir una palabra…

Mientras subía las escaleras quinn sabia que esta vez la cosa iba enserio, mientras cerraba de un portazo su habitación reflexionaba sobre su ultima travesura..de verdad esta vez si se le había pasado la mano…

Flashback

-Quinn! Hay estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Decía su amigo Azimio

-Quinn esto es demasiado! Enserio no te van a perdonar tan fácil-…decía su otro amigo Matt

-No te atreves!- Decía su ultimo amigo karozky…quien siempre incentivaba por medios de desafíos a quinn…

-Ya chicos! Prepárense para la acción-…sonreía maliciosamente mientras con un megáfono gritaba…

"senador Rusell! SENADOR RUSELL! Gritaba varias veces…"

Su padre se asoma por la ventana de la casa, pues adentro compartía una rica cena con sus compañeros y partido político…vio a quinn parada al lado de un auto lleno de afiches de el pegados sobre el

"SENADOR RUSELL ESTE ES MI REGALO PARA USTED…DESPUES NO DIGAS QUE TU HIJA NO TE DA REGALOS" quinn procedió a encender un encendedor y lo lanzo encima del auto lleno de afiches que comenzó arder flamantemente…

Rápidamente el padre d quin no sabia que haces solo ponía sus manos en su cara y movía su cabeza….uno de sus compañeros de trabajo ce les acerca y le dice:

-Rusell debes ponerle un alto a esa chica…sino arruinara tu campaña política y no queremos eso o si?-

El padre de quinn asiente con la cabeza…

-Entonces conozco el lugar perfecto para qu la envíes allí…sera lo mejor-….el amigo le da una palmadita en la espalda en señal de apoyo…

Mientras quinn abajo era detenida por los policías por ocasionar el incendio junto a sus amigos…

Fin flasback…

Al día siguiente quinn tenia todo preparado…subieron sus maletas al auto y se subieron al auto los padres de quinn y ella mientras el chofer conducía al aeropuerto…quinn no los miraba ni los hablaba mientras que su madre pensaba como acercarse a ella y rusell aunque se hacia el duro quinn después de todo era su niñita e intentaba recordar en que momento la había perdido….

Una vez llegado al aeropuerto y casi lista para abordar la madre de quinn la abraza y le dice que será lo mejor que después entenderá que fue por su bien…rusell por otro lado solo la mira y le dice…

-Créeme que esto es mas difícil para mi que para ti-…intento abrazarla..

Quinn lo miro con rabia y le dijo… -se ve que te es bastante fácil….realmente te ODIO..LOS ODIO-…dijo quinn mientras tomaba su maleta para entrar al umbral donde debía abordar..sin mirar atrás las lagrimas caían por su cara…lloraba porque sabía que lo que había dicho no era verdad..no los odiaba pero si le dolía que se deshicieran de ella…una vez sentada en la ventana del avión y rumbo a Irlanda…quinn no podía dejar de llorar..Por dejar todo lo que amaba en Ohio..sus amigos…sus lugares…y a su amigo especial Ignacio…

"señores pasajeros..pónganse cómodos tenemos un viaje de aproximadamente de 12 horas…próxima para Irlanda…que tengan un lindo viaje"

Claro..un lindo viaje…decía quinn apenas susurrando… próxima parada el infierno de Irlanda se decía quinn…mientras seguían cayendo lagrimas en sus ojos…..

y que tal lo hise? espero criticas =) gracias por leer...enjoy xd

y bueno asi me imagine el internado de sue..

.com/_Z8ki2VhZOdw/S5QTmFAaVcI/AAAAAAAAFJE/ySU9e1qDt_g/s1600-h/Kylemore1_1024x767%5B16%


	2. Chapter 2

hola...bueno aki les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia..primero aclarar...estoy inspirada en algunas series y peliculas...asi que veran un revoltijo de cosas jajajaj asi que para las ke pensaban ke seria tipo niñas mal emm solo tome un poco de ellas..

el link ke deje en el primer capi no se subio sorry pero no pesca los link =( pero solo era una foto del internado nada de otro mundo asi ke bueno da igual..

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn y el infierno<strong>

**capitulo 2.-**

una vez aterrizado el avión un chofer la esperaba para llevarla al lugar que por un año o mas seria su nueva casa…durante el viaje quinn no mencionaba palabra alguna y el chofer tampco tenia la intención de hacerlo…una vez llegado al lugar quinn miraba con asombro..era inmenzo , el chofer le bajo las maletas y la llevo adentro…quinn seguía impeccionando todo el lugar con su mirada…justo era el cambio de hora y por los pasillos se inundaron de muchas señoritas que vestían una peculiar vestimenta…una falda roja, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja…se veian realmente bien cada muchacha que pasaba por al lado de quinn…cuando llego a la oficina de la directora…se le acerco una señorita delgada de pelo rojiso…

-hola, soy ema una de tus profesoras y consejera…tu debes ser quinn- alza la mano para saludarla

-ehh sii..hola- decia tímidamente quinn

Mientras ema intentaba entrablar una conversación con quinn fueron interrumpida por una chica que salía de la oficina junto con la directora…

-ya sabes santana…deja de portarte mal, quedamos en un acuerdo y espero que lo cumplas- decía la directora sue mirando a santana

-si..ya se…hare mi mayor esfuerzo- decía santana para que la directora sue se quedara tranquila

Santana al irse de allí mira a quinn y se sonríe mientras esta sigue avanzando…sue se dirige a quinn y la invita a pasar…

-bueno te doy la bienvenida quinn fabray…desde ahora esta será tu casa..tu sabes muy bien por que estas aquí…asi que espero que puedas confiar en mi y ayudarte a ti misma a ser una persona de bien…estos son tus calendarios …si mejoras podras Salir de aquí en el tiempo previsto si no lo haces tu estadia aumentara..todo que en ti…ahora ema te guiara hasta tu habitación…que tengas un buen dia…

Quinn salió de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra y fue guiada por la señorita ema hacia la habitación…

.-bueno quinn esta es tu habitación..aqui compartiras con santana y brittany …esta de aquí es tu cama..esas de haya son de las chicas que aun están en clases- le sonreía ema

-y esa otra cama de quien es?- decía quinn

-am esa cama esta reservada para otra residente que llegara en los próximos días...ahora desempaca y ponte comoda por ser tu primer dia te dejaran descanzar pero mañana ya tienes que comenzar tus obligaciones- decía ema dejándola sola ya en su habitación

Quinn impeccionaba la habitación…estaba todo ordenado…sabia que santana era la chica que vio en la oficina de la directora pero no conocía a la otra compañera…mientras terminaba de acomodar su ropa y recostarse en su cama para pensar y asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo siente que la puerta se abre y entran sus dos compañeras…que la miran y se acercan..quinn se pone de pies y solo las observa que estaban de la mano…santana la mira con una cara de pocos amigos…

-quien te dio permiso para poner ahí tus cosas?- se acercaba seriamente santana

-la señorita ema..algun problema?- decía quinn quien no se dejaba intimidar

-claro que hay problemas…por si no te diste cuenta esta habitación es de nosotras..asi que aquí mandamos nosotras- le dijo acercándose mas quedando frente a frente

Quinn se disponía a responder cuando es interrumpida por brittany..

-ya santana deja de molestar a la nueva- se dirigió a quinn – hola soy brittanny pero me puedes decir britt britt y ella es santana le gusta intimidar a la gente pero solo bromea- le acerca la mano – encantada de conocerte-

-hola soy quinn, también es un placer- mientras se saludaba con brittany

-bueno ya que te digo si brittany te dijo todo- dijo sonriendo santana- acercaba su mano y la saludaba

Quinn la miraba como desconfiada después del momento que la había pasado

Bueno disculpa por lo de recién..pero tengo un prestigio que conservar y que te puedo decir soy la perra del lugar y tenia que darte la bienvenida- sorie orgullosa santana

Brittany solo sonreía al ver la cara tan linda y tierna que ponía su amada santana…para nada se veía intimidante…no se aguanta y la abraza dándole un beso corto en la boca..la cual deja sonrojada a santana y sorprendida a quinn..

-disculpa quinn no me pude aguantar…simplemente me encanta- sonreía mas grande brittany

Santana solo agachaba su mirada avergonzada por la escena pero feliz le encantaba que brittany fuera tan espontanea pero aveces debía controlarse porque los altos mando no deberían enterarse sino las separaría y eso no debía pasar….

-y bueno que te trae por aca? Bueno pregunta obvia pero todas aquí llegamos por alguna maldad que no pudieron controlar nuestros padres- mientras se sentaba en la cama de brittany que quedaba al lado de la de quinn…

-ehh..bueno yoo…- intentaba decir quinn con sus nervios por la pregunta

-bueno yo me fui de fiesta y choque el auto mas caro de mi padre

Flasback

Ese dia brittany había discutido con su novio y se sentía triste..asi que llamo a unas amigas y se fue a la diversión..cogiendo nada mas que el auto mas caro y mas amado de su padre.

-hey amber..nena vamos de fiesta?- hablaba entusiasmada britt

-hey chica claro vamos nos juntamos en la entrada- respondia amber

Una vez lista britt llega al lugar…ingresa con amber y mas amigas y comienza a beber como nunca…primero unos tequilas, luego unos vodka y para finalizar unos mojitos claramente su estado no era el mejor pero era testatura britt asi que se para y sin decirle nada a nadie se dirige a su auto para irse de alli sin que nadie se diera cuenta...

una vez avanzado varios kilometros...britt tomaba mas velocidad y sin darse cuenta fue a chocar a un arbol...solo recordaba que su cara le dolia y al tocarsela estaba empapada de sangre y cayo desmayada...rapidamente llego la ambulancia y fue llevada al hospital..estubo muchas horas bajo operaciones que tenia hemorragias internas..despues de una semana en la uci y tres semanas de recuperacion...se sentia como nueva pero sus alegrias fueron interrumpidas por sus padres quienes le tenian el pasaje listo para su viaje a irlanda

fin fasch back

iba con exceso de alcohol y ya tenia a mis padres aburridos con cada maldad que había hecho…el choque fue tremendo y casi perdi la vida asi que mi s padres se dieron cuenta que no me podían controlar y me mandaron aquí por una tia que les hablo del lugar- decía britt mientras se sentaba al lado de santana hablando para que quinn tomara confianza

- wow y cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunta quinn a britt

- bueno llevamos 3 meses yo llegue primero y santana llego al otro dia- soreia brittany

-wow y como aguantan tanto estar aquí?- respondia quinn

-bueno nos tenemos la una a la otra y eso lo hace mas llevadero- decía brittany dándole la mano a santana –y tu porque estas aquí?-

-bueno yo arruine la cena de mi padre que postula para senador e incendie mi auto lleno de afiches de el en pleno patio del lugar- suspiraba quinn – y también llevaba una larga lista de maldades asi que me enviaron aquí-

-wow chica si que fue tremendo eso- decía britt

-y tu porque estas aquí?- preguntaba quinn a santana

Un silencio inundo la habitación britt tomaba con fuerza la mano de santana y le decía ke que estuviera tranquila que podía contarlo

-si no quieres decirlo esta bien entenderé- decía quinn al ver la incomodides de santana

-noo esta bien..bueno yo casi mato al padrastro de mi amiga…el muy idiota la golpeaba siempre que podía y yo tenia que deterlo de alguna forma.

Flasch back.

-Hey becky quieres que te acompañe adentro a explicar porque llegamos 15 minutos tarde?- decía santana mirando a los ojos de la tierna becky

- no santana mejor no, yo arreglare las cosas, si te ve solo empeorara las cosas enserio que yo estare bien…tu ..tuu solo ve tranquila a casa- le decía becky tomando ambas manos de santana

Becky se despidió de santana y entro a la casa..mientras santana se quedaba un momento en la puerta del jardín de la casa de becky escucha los gritos dentro de la casa…una becky que intentaba explicar la situación de su retraso pero el padre no escuchaba razones.

-Es por esa buena para nada de amiga que tienes!…esa tal santana..porque becky por que me llevas la contra te eh dicho que no quiero que te juntes con esa niña idiota- le decía el padre miestras la masamarriaba

-no papa…solo que el auto se demoro…por favor no me hagas daño- gritaba becky tratando de soltarse de las manos del padre

No hizo falta escuchar nada mas para que santana se devolviera a la casa para poder entrar

-becky abreme la puerta!- mientras daba golpes a la puerta con una impotencia al escuchar los gritos que hay dentro había

-vamos becky ábreme la puertaa…aquí estoy…nena ya voy!- gritaba santana

Logra romper una ventana y se mete…cuando ve la escena sus ojos se nublaron de rabia..el padre estaba dándole cachetadas a becky provocando que esta sangrara por su nariz y por la boca ya que le había partido el labio inferior…santana tomo lo primero que pillo una estatua de cobre bien dura y pesada y se lo avento en la cabeza con tal dureza que el padre cayo al suelo desmayado cubriendo el suelo de sangre…santana estaba en shock aun con la estatua en la mano llena de sangre mirando a becky que como podía se levantaba del suelo…

-santana! Lo mataste!- decía becky con las manos en la cara…

Fin flasch back

Suspiraba santana al recordar aquel episodio…britt solo le acaricio la espalda tranquilizándola..ella sabia que ese episodio a santana le afectaba..

-lo mataste?- preguntaba quinn sin pelos en la lengua..ella no se iba a quedar con la curiosidad

-ehh no..el muy idiota se salvo y me denuncio…me separo de mi mejor amiga…almenos la madre se la llevo lejos de el..sus padres se separaron y yo vine a dar aquí- suspiraba con tristeza

-y la has vuelto a ver?- preguntaba quinn claramente lo suyo no era la suavidad

-solo el dia antes que se fuera a los algeles..me fue a ver a mi casa y se despidió de mi me conto lo que había pasado con el padre que lo había dejado su madre y que irían donde la abuela…me pedia perdón porque se sentía culpable de que mis padres me trajeran aquí por orden de la jueza..nos juramos que una vez que saliera de aquí iria a buscarla para estar juntas como antes..pero bueno aun falta mucho para eso- miraba el suelo santana miestras contaba su historia..

Ya era hora de dormir…las tres chicas se preparaban para dormir…se dieron las buenas noches como correspondía y se relajaban para dormir…ya habían pasado unas horas…cuando quinn es despertada lentamente por unos ruidos que sonaban en su habitación….

* * *

><p>bueno ya en el proximo capitulo aparece reachel =) jejejejej lo bueno no llega tan facil ehh jaja saludos..<p>

ha y el amigo especial de quinn pues trankila ke no es nada de otro mundo solo ke quinn tenia ke tener alguien ke la kiera pero nada serio...

eso seria..saludos


	3. Chapter 3

hola aki dejando el tercer capitulo...am gracias por sus rewies asi me motivan para seguir esta historia em como dije soy nueva y estoy probando haber que tal me resulta gracias por leer y a medida que valla avanzando la historia se entenderan cosas.

ya que algunas kieren ver el internado ya me dijeron como poner el link..solo tiene ke juntarlo y keda.

http: / / .com/_Z8ki2VhZOdw/S5QTmFAaVcI/AAAAAAAAFJE/ySU9e1qDt_g/s1600-h/Kylemore1_1024x767%5B16%

* * *

><p><strong>Brittana<strong>

**Capitulo 3.- **

Los ruidos se tornaban cada vez más fuertes, quinn tratando de aclarar su mente para despertar completamente se da cuenta que esos ruidos eran de britt con santana, los ojos de quinn eran como platos tratando de asimilar lo que su cabeza le estaba diciendo se giro para comprobar si sus sospechas eran asi y justo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se podía distinguir que britt no estaba en su cama sino que en cama de santana besándose, quinn al darse cuenta que sería testigo del amor que estas dos se tenían se vuelve a girar dando la espalda a las chicas para ponerse la almohada en su cabeza para no escuchar todo lo que estaba comenzando a ocurrir…

Los sonidos eran mas fuertes, los besos se lograban distinguir…santana besaba con pasión a brittany ambas ya se habían desprendido de sus ropas y estaban cada vez mas excitadas por sus caricias, besos y movimientos…

-te amo britt- decía santana como podía entre los besos que le daba a britt.

-yo …también…te amo bella- lograba decir britt como podía.

Santana estaba haciendo un gran trabajo…sin duda estaba volviendo loca a britanny, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, santana besaba todo el cuerpo de brittany provocando que la rubia emitiera mas jadeos….mientras masajeaba uno de los senos de britt y besara el otro, esta emite un ruido de excitación fuerte, haciendo que santana le tapara la boca.

-hey…amor…no hagas tanto ruido….mira que ahora no estamos solas y ella nos puede escuchar- terminaba de decir santana para seguir besando a britt.

Por mas que quinn no quería escuchar los ruidos eran evidentes, pero era humana y si su cuerpo también se había logrado excitar con esos ruidos deseosos y apasionados que emitían sus compañeras de cuarto se preguntaba como seria estar con una chica, que sensación seria hacerle el amor a una chica sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el jadeo final que que tanto santana como brittany habían llegado al clímax máximo.

-wow santy esto ha sido el mejor de todos- reía britt mientras besaba a santana que estaba abrazada a su lado

-si nena…ha sido de ensueño, quizás tener una persona aquí le da cierta sensación de riesgo- rio santana besando a britt

-crees que nos escucho?- miraba preocupada britt a santana

-no amor ella esta durmiendo profundamente- le decía santana

Santana sabia que quinn las había escuchado pero no quiso decir nada a britt, eso le daba mas emoción a la noche además quería estar con brittany y no por quinn se iba a quedar con las ganas, después de la sección de besos ambas se quedaron dormidas muy abrazadas y quinn también lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente quinn despertaba de las primeras y al estirarse y sentarse en su cama recordó lo que había ocurrido y se giro rápidamente para corroborar si era verdad o un sueño pero no había sido un sueño ambas chicas estaban aun dormidas y abrazadas solo la sabana las tapaba pero no del todo se podía apreciar las piernas entrelazadas de las chicas y se entendía que estaban completamente desnudas en esa cama quinn solo hizo una mueca y se paro para entrar al baño cerrando fuerte la puerta para que estas chicas se despertaran, en cualquier momento pasaría la inspectora para asegurarse que cada chica estuviera levantada cuando quinn salió de la ducha santana y brittany estaban sentadas en su cama con unas batas esperándolas para hablar y explicar lo que había visto aquella mañana.

-podemos hablar?- dice britt

-claro que sucede?- dice quinn mientras sacaba un cepillo para peinarse el cabello

-ehh lo que tu viste hoy es…-intentaba explicar britt

-lo que tu viste fue a dos personas que se aman…solo queríamos asegurarnos que no diras nada a nadie de lo que viste…podemos contar contigo?- santana se acerca mirando a quinn a sus ojos esperando respuesta.

-haber chicas…ami me da igual lo que hagan ustedes..yo soy de mente abierta y traquilas yo no dire nada- decía quinn con total tranquilidad mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Brittany se levanta y abraza a quinn dándole las gracias por ser así con ellas y que desde ahora serian las mejores amigas todas santana solo roda los ojos y agradece a quinn por su silencio, una vez todas preparadas bajan a desayunar y asi comenzaron a pasar los días cada una haciendo sus cosas que les demandaba el internado y acercándose cada vez mas afianzando aun mas su nueva amistad ya las tres se conocían perfectamente.

Una semana basto para que las tres se conocieran muy bien quinn disfrutaba hacer cosas con las chicas adoraba la forma como se miraban y demostraban amor mientras estaban en la habitación o en algún lugar donde nadie las viera se preguntaba como seria estar enamorada de alguien asi como ellas se venían encontraba muy tierna a britt y super atenta de santana, britt era una chica especial un poco niña a veces pero muy inteligente y madura en las ocasiones que debía serlo con santana en cambio esta ultima era dura bueno eso le gustaba aparentar era algo asi como superioridad en el internado todas las chicas la respetaban y algunas le temían y quinn no podía entender eso ya que santana cuando estaba con britt era una chica super dulce e inclusive con ella era bastante amable pero siempre matenia su distancia de tanto admirar a las chicas abrazadas en el pasto hablando de cada cosa, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos.

-hey Q! hey vuelve a la realidad- reia britt con santana al ver a quinn en las nubes

-ahh…ehh sii perdón! Que pasa?- decía una despistada quinn

-puedes ir a buscar lo que acordamos- decía britt haciéndole ojitos a quinn para que recordaba lo que habían hablado

-oohhh sii voy corriendo!- quinn se levanto y sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia la habitación

-hey! Que paso aquí britt?- le decía santana seria

-nada santy!- besaba britt a santana

-aquí noo!-decia santana alejándose un poco ya que no podían descubrirlas – tu sabes que no esta bien britt, tenemos que tener cuidado

-lo sé amor lo sé pero eres tan tierna celosa que no me pude aguantar- sonreía una divertida britt

-aja y no estoy celosa ok- trataba de sonar normal pero era imposible sus celos se notaban mucho

Una vez que quinn había llegado a la habitación entro rápidamente sin mirar nada mas trataba de recobrar la respiración normal toma el regalo que britt le dio para que escondiera de santana como cumplían meses de estar juntas ella quería hacerle un regalo especial a santana, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos se deponía a salir cuando al llegar a la puerta se percato que algo andaba mal se giro y vio a una chica sentada en la cama con una maleta sobre ella y que solo la miraba.

-y tu quien eres?- se giro para quedar a los pies de la cama de la chica nueva

-hola soy Reachel Berry tu nueva compañera de habitación-

* * *

><p>espero les haya justado =) saludos.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hola...gracias por sus comentarios, solo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible...sorry por todo xd las faltas de ortografia pero solo me inspiro y escribo para no perder la idea por eso aveces se me van detalles y bueno esto de apoco va tomando forma, sue aparecera pero mas adelante y la amiga de santana luego se sabra que relacion tenian ellas jajaaj hay ke dejar el misterio..gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>La nueva residente<strong>

**Capitulo 4.-**

-y tu quien eres?- se giro para quedar a los pies de la cama de la chica nueva

-hola soy Reachel Berry tu nueva compañera de habitación-

La nueva residente se acercaba a quinn para darle la mano como correspondía y hay fue cuando la luz que entraba por las ventanas le daban directo a la cara, quinn se quedo inmóvil apreciando cada detalle de la nueva chica, sus ojos, su boca, su pelo, su piel, wow es hermosa pensaba quinn quien seguía admirándola.

-ehh disculpa! Estas bien?- decía Reachel que aun tenia la mano estirada esperando que quinn se la diera mientras la miraba con extrañeza por lo rara que era esta chica

-ahhh ! si perdón! Yo…yoo soy quinn…sii ehh quinn Fabray eh mucho gusto- decía con dificultad la rubia mientras le daba la mano

-oook!- decía Reachel volviendo a su lugar siguiendo con lo suyo.

Quinn salía del cuarto con una vergüenza tremenda, no entendía que le había pasado haya adentro con la nueva chica no lo entendía, mientras seguía caminando hacia donde había dejado a sus dos compañeras.

Por otro lado Reachel podría ser una rebelde sin causa y una arrogante como le decía su padre pero ante todo era educada donde quiera que fuera, era algo con lo que no tranzaba su pensamiento era "antes muertas que sencilla" la gente podía ser lo que fuera pero la educación tenia que estar en todos lados, mientras ella seguía ordenando sus cosas se le vino a la mente la chica que había visto recién, le causaba risa la reacción de la chica

"pobre quizás no ha visto nadie como yo, obvio si no hay nadie como yo" pensaba Reachel mientras reía, no le quiso dar más importancia y se tiro a la cama para descansar el viaje había sido demasiado largo, recordaba las últimas palabras que le dijeron sus pobres.

"Eres una vergüenza para la familia, eres la máxima decepción de esta familia"

Unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, le había dolido en demasiado todo lo que ocurrió, realmente se sentía sola, toda su vida había sido complicada por diversos motivos y sabia que la mayoría era por su culpa pero lo último que hizo fue demasiado para todos y por eso la habían enviado lejos, se limpio los ojos y endureció su cara, había prometido que nadie nunca mas en la vida la haría llorar y menos tocaría su corazón como la ultima vez, tanto pensar la había agotado y se quedo dormida en la cama.

Santana junto a las chicas habían llegado a la habitación afuera ya hacía mucho frio y era hora de entrar, venían hablando de cosas y riendo cuando al entrar notaron a la chica nueva que dormía sobre las tapas de la cama plácidamente.

-así que esta es la nueva! Mmm- decía santana mientras se acercaba a la Reachel

-em sip!- decía quinn mientras se sonrojaba

-a mi me parece linda- decía brittany

Santana solo levantaba las cejas con una cara serie por el comentario demás que hacia brittany

-no te quedaste atrás cuando dijiste que era linda ehh!- decía brittany

-ok! Ya entendimos Brittany, podrías dejarlo ya?- decía muy seriamente Santana

Quinn solo miraba la escena que armaban estas dos cuando Reachel despertó. Se quedo mirando a las tres chicas que estaban a los pies de su cama obsevandola con curiosidad.

-eh ¿hola? Soy Reachel berry- decía mientras se levantaba de la cama para acercarse a las tres presente

-hola soy santana- decía secamente aun seguía con enojo

-hola! Soy brittany pero me puedes decir Britt-Britt un placer- se le lanza dándole un fuerte abrazo

-bueno a mi ya me!- decía tímidamente quinn- pero si no lo recuerdas soy Quinn fabray-

-Sii me recuerdo de ti y ¿ bueno algo mas que quieran saber ya que no dejan de mirarme?-decia Reachel incomoda por las miradas

Las tres chicas se sentaban en la cama de Quinn que estaba al lado de Reachel

-si! Que hiciste que llegaste aquí?- decía Santana

Reachel levantaba la ceja y la mira seriamente

-eso es algo que no les incumbe, ahora si me permiten iré al baño para prepararme para dormir- decía Reachel mientras caminaba hacia el baño

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando extrañadas por la actitud de la morena mientras comentaban entre ellas.

-mm Quinn la nueva no será nada fácil de tratar- decía santana

-siii Quinnie se ve difícil la cosa- reía Brittany

- un momento! Porque me dicen estas cosas? Que les hace pensar que yo tengo interés en acércame a ella?- decía quinn seriamente

-vamos Quinn estas hablando con nostras dos, no tienes que fingir, eres demasiado evidente! La chica te gusta, se te cae la baba, te la ti..-es interrumpida por quinn

-Ya entendimos! Ahora podrías bajar la voz que te puede escuchar!- decía una nerviosa Quinn

-uuuuuuh a Quinnie la han flechado!- decía divertida Britt

-Shhhhhh- decía quinn mientras levantaba su dedo para hacer callar a Britt

Reachel sale del baño y les hecha una mirada de extrañeza pero noto que la rubia estaba sonrojada y con la mirada hacia abajo, ya todas estaban en sus respectivas camas todas dormían menos Quinn que su cabeza no paraba de pensar.

"que me paso hoy, es tan raro todo, nisiquiera la conozco y me produce estas reacciones, pero es linda, es misteriosa, mm no se me produce curiosidad conocerla, es todo tan raro me da la sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte…Basta Quinn! Será mejor que te duermas y dejes de pensar tonteras"

Y asi transcurrió la noche hasta que los rayos del sol despertaba a las tres dormilonas, lo primero que hizo Quinn al abrir los ojos fue mirar a su lado para ver a Reachel pero no la encontró, miro a su alrededor y tampoco la encontró. "donde estará Reachel" se preguntaba Quinn.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la entrada de Reachel, las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando sorprendidas .

-WoW! Reachel- decían las tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado...se aceptan todo tipo de criticas =) besos<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**hola** uuuu sorry nose porke escribia asi el nombre de rachel jajajaj ahora sii lo eh escrito como se debe...cero momento de correcion asi ke no critiken los erroes xd..espero les guste el capi y bueno sorry por la demora pero tube unos problemitas familiares y bueno andaba desmotivada =) se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo =) gracias por leer

* * *

><p><strong>La misteriosa rachel<strong>

**Capitulo 5**

Rachel las miraba con una cara de extrañeza al ver a las tres chicas frente a ella con una cara de atónita.

-Eh!¿? les pasa algo?- decía rachel que las seguía mirando y levantaba las cejas en forma de interrogación.

-ehh- decía Quin sin poder salir de su asombro

-wow rachel te ves super sexy hot woman- decía britt que aun la miraba sonriendo

-Ok! Ya no, que haces vestida asi berry?- decía una enojada santana por el comportamiento de britt

-acaso no conoces la ropa deportiva lopez?- decía una ironica rachel

-San..Ta…Na para ti berry, y si conozco la ropa deportiva ¡ pero porque estas vestida con ella, no se supone que debes estar preparándote para bajar a las clases?- decía seriamente santana

-si quieres que te diga santana, entonces comienza por decirme por mi nombre…Ra..Chel, en fin Sali hacer mis ejercicios rutinarios y ahora me voy a duchar, asi que si me disculpan- rachel se fue directo a la ducha.

Mientras rachel se duchaba, las chicas comentaban lo que habían visto.

-y que opinas Q?- le preguntaba sonriente britt

-de que o que?- decía una dudosa Quin

-de que mas Quinnie, de la nueva, te quedaste boca abierta cuando cruzo por esa puerta asi y es que no se puede negar que se veía bastante sexy- decía sin darle mayor importancia a la situación

-oooh, yo..yoo..ehh- decía quin rojita

-ya Q! dinos que se veía sexy asi sudada con el pelo medio alborotado, con pequeñas manchas de polvo en su piel, anda dinos- decía una divertida britt mientras giraba alrededor de Q para molestarla

-ya britt deja de decir tantas estupideces, además no hace falta que Q diga algo si con su cara de ehh bueno esa que tiene es suficiente- decía santana que ya estaba arta del tema

Las chicas siguieron molestando a Q hasta que rachel apareció y cortaron el tema, realmente rachel era misteriosa y eso llamaba la atención de Quinn, una vez todas listas bajan a tomar desayuno para luego ir a sus respectivas clases, mientras desayunaban Quinn no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando mientras que rachel no miraba a nadie solo se perdia en sus pensamientos cosa que llamaba mas la atención de Quinn, no sabia como acercarse ya que rachel ponía barreras sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una de las inspectoras del lugar quien llama a rachel para que una vez que termine el desayuno la directora sylvester quería hablar con ella.

Rachel termino el desayuno y pidiendo permiso para levantarse de la mesa a sus compañeras se va donde la habían llamado.

Toc toc..golpeaban la puerta.

-adelante!..ohh rachel pasa, pasa, ven toma asiento- decía sylvester

- compermiso, em que pasa por que querías hablar conmigo?- decía una seria rachel

- bueno quería saber como llevabas este cambio, como te has sentido?- decía sue

-para eso me ha llamado? Para preguntarme como estoy? Como quiere que este?- decía seriamente mientras miraba a sue

- vamos rachel no tienes que poner esa pared tuya conmigo, solo intento ayudarte, tu padre me encargo lo mejor para ti y solo quiero ayudarte- decía sue mientras daba pequeños suspiros mientras se acercaba a rachel

-me puedo retirar?- decía rachel apartando la mirada de sue

- ohh vamos rachel no seas asi con tu tia sue, soy yo nena no recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos juntas lo cercana que eramos, solo quiero ayudarte a encontrar de nuevo tu camino a que seas esa rachel berry sylvester que tanto extrañamos todos- decía sue mientras intetaba abrazarla

-bueno lamento romper tus sueños, pero esa rachel que tanto extrañas ya no existe! Se murió el dia que la dejaron sola y le rompieron todos sus sueños, ahora si me disculpas necesito aire- decía una muy fría rachel

Mientras rachel salía de oficina de la directora sylvester , esta podía entender el cambio brusco que había tenido rachel después de todo había sufrido mucho y por lo mismo se había convertido en una chica rebelde sin limites, le inspiraba protección, quería ayudarla pero no sabia como acercarse a ella, rachel después de aquel lamentable hecho había puesto una muralla que dejaba a todo mundo afuera, no dejaba que nadie se acercara sus ojos ya no mostraban esa chica dulce que tanto extrañaban ahora sus ojos solo mostraban frialdad y dolor, sue sabia que en el fondo seguía existiendo esa rachel berry sylvester que tanto amaba y estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para ayudar a su querida sobrina.

Por otro lado rachel corria sin rumbo alguno, solo necesitaba salir de ese lugar por eso salió corriendo de allí trasladándose hacia el jardín que era exuberante y muy grande, desde lo lejos una Quinn que leia un libro la vio correr y su curiosidad la hizo seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Rachel corria para escapar de sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta de que había una piedra que sobresalía del suelo y la hizo caer tan fuerte que se raspo una de sus rodillas y codo pero eso lo se comparaba con el dolor en el corazón que cargaba asi que no le dio mayor importancia a eso y solo se levanto y se sento en un tronco tratando de aguantar sus lagrimas pero era imposible sus ojos solo lagrimaban mientras recordaba.

Flashback

-hola, soy Rachel Berry, vengo por la audición- decía una feliz rachel quien después de haber visto la publicación en la muralla de su en ese entonces escuela, no lo dudo dos veces y al salir de clases fue directamente hacia la dirección para ver de que se trataba todo.

-ohh sii pasa, pasa, veamos estos son los diálogos apréndetelos y mañana bienes por la audición- decía un tipo flaco y pelado

-muchas gracias, mañana vendre a esta misma hora- decía una rachel feliz y reluciente quien después de retirarse se fue directamente a su casa para aprender los diálogos y contarle a sus padres de lo que estaba pasando.

Sus padres al principio se habían opuesto, pero rachel tenia ese poder de convencimiento, después de todo ellos con suerte pasaban en la casa ya que por sus trabajos viajaban mucho y por eso le daban el gusto en todo a rachel para que no cuestionara sus actos, fue todo fácil, los padres de rachel solo la escucharon y le dijeron que tenían su permiso siempre y cuando no descuidara el colegio, para ellos era importante que rachel terminara el colegio para que fuera a una de las mejores universidades que ellos deciaban.

Al otro dia rachel va a la audición y fue muy fácil que quedara porque realmente era bastante buena, el tipo le dio unos papeles que debían firmar sus padres para comenzar los ensayos de la obra como era de esperarse los padres de rachel firmaron los papeles y se despidieron porque tenían un vuelo que tomar, se despidieron y se fueron mientras que rachel quedaba una vez mas sola, bueno con la nana pero al final era como estar sola.

Los ensayos comenzaron habían bastantes chicas de su edad en el teatro, algunas vestían raro, las mayores se veian cansadas y raras, mientras que se acercaban a una sala rachel comenzó a sentir temor y comenzó con sus preguntas.

-ehh que hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué están vestidas asi? – no termino de preguntar ya que el hombre se percato de los nervios de rachel y la tomo de la mano y la metió a la sala prácticamente a fuerza, al entrar rachel vio a muchas chicas de su edad vestidas al estilo molan rouge, las chicas la miraban con terror, rachel comenzó a desesperarse e intento salir de allí pero el hombre la tomo bruscamente dejando en claro que la que mandaba aquí era el.

Fin flashbak

Unos ruidos la hisieron reaccionar, rachel aterrizo y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando aunque no quisiera, estaba sudando, y sangrando por la caída. Quinn quien había visto todo la escena no sabia que hacer si acercarse o quedarse escondida allí, pero le preocupaba las heridas de rachel y también como estaba asi que tomo un gran respiro y se acerco hacia ella.

-quien esta allí?- decía la voz firme de rachel

-hoo..la, yoo..solo pasaba por aquí y te vi y..y.. odioss estas sangrando- se acerca rápidamente para verle las heridas

Rachel levanta la ceja y la mira e intenta levantarse pero se da cuenta que las heridas estaban feas y que le dolia para caminar, aun estaba resentida por el golpe. Asi que rápidamente se vuelve a su estado inicial.

-estas bien? Deja que te ayude- decía una preocupada Quinn quien sacaba de su bolsillo esos pañuelitos para secarle la sangre.

-no es nada, estoy bien- decía una fría rachel quien miraba para otro lado para secarse las mejillas

-em eso no es lo que veo, realmente te ves mal, yo solo…dejame ayudarte- decía una tierna Quinn

-eres sorda o te haces? Ya te dije que estoy bien y no necesito de tu ayuda, ahora si eres tan amable dejame en paz y vete- decía una seca rachel

- realmente tienes que ser tan odiosa- miraba seria Quinn- ya te dije que te iba a ayudar, ahora si eres tan amable de callar tu boca y dejarme ayudarte ok!- decía una enojada Quinn

Rachel solo suspiro, estaba enojada pero realmente necesitaba ayuda aunque le costara asumirlo, solo dejo que Quinn secara sus heridas y la ayudara llevándola a la habitación, todo el proceso se hizo lento y en silencio una vez ya en la habitación rachel se disponía a darse una ducha pero sin antes acercarse a Quinn.

-hey Gracias!- decía rachel quien miraba a Quinn

-de nada, lo hise con gusto- decía una sonriente quinn.

Ambas se miraban pero fueron interrumpidas por santana y brittany que entraban a la habitación, rachel se marcho a su ducha y una vez que salió cada chica estaba en sus respectivas camas ya durmiendo, menos Quinn que leia un libro o lo intentaba.

Rachel salió con un pillama corto para que no raspara sus heridas aun estaban recientes y ardían..encima de su cama encontró unos parches que Quinn le había dejado, rachel solo la miro y los tomo solo la miro y Quinn entendió que eso quería decir un gracias, mientras rachel se colocaba los parches en sus heridas y se metia en la cama, Quinn pensaba en que era eso que no dejaba traquila a rachel, que le hacia daño, se preguntaba que había hecho rachel que la trajeron aquí, realmente era un completo misterio que estaba dispuesta a descubrir, sabia que sufria y eso le inspiraba a protegerla pero también sabia que estaba dicil acercarse a esta muchacha que tenia una dura muralla que no dejaba acercar a la gente, pero eso no detenia a Quinn Fabray.

Quien desde mañana su meta en este aburrido lugar era acercarse a la misteriosa Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustados =) em tratare de actualizar sin tanta demora =)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

hola! ahora se esta conociendo mas de la vida de rachel...espero que les guste este capi..

* * *

><p><strong>Confesion<strong>

Capitulo 6

Después de aquel accidente de rachel en el jardín del internado, no había cambiado mucho la relación entre las chicas, rachel solo hablaba lo justo y necesario y se mantenía al margen de todo, con santana chocaban muchas veces al día, al principio britt y ella se asustaban porque pensaban que finalmente rachel y santana terminarían agarrada de los pelos pero por suerte siempre se contenían, britt por otro lado con su inocencia y alegría lograba sacarle apenas unas sonrisas, por su lado Quinn solo observaba todo en silencio, a veces cuando quedaban solas intentaba entablar una conversación con rachel pero esta solo usaba monosílabas, eso realmente la frustraba porque no sabía como acercarse desde la última vez.

Ya había pasado exactamente una semana de aquel accidente, cada una iba a sus clases y en la hora de almuerzo estaban todas juntas como correspondía en el internado, durante la semana rachel era llamada varias veces a la oficina de la directora y siempre que salía de allí corría hacia el jardín, al parecer las platicas con la directora eran duras porque siempre rachel terminaba con una extrema tristeza.

Mientras rachel reposaba bajo un árbol y tomaba sol con los ojos cerrados mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, una sigilosa Quinn se acerca y se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano, asustando a la pensativa rachel.

-que haces?- decía una cansada rachel, realmente estaba cansada de estar así, pero no podía evitarlo todo a su alrededor la lastimaba.

-solo intento darte fuerzas…no se solo quiero ayudarte- decía una tranquila Quinn que aun tomaba la mano de rachel

- ayudarme? Si apenas me conoces!- decía rachel mientras seguía en su misma posición

- no se..yo solo..si me dejas podríamos conocernos- decía Quinn quien la miraba

-sabes! No necesito a nadie, no quiero amigos y no los necesito, estoy bien sola- abría los ojos para mirar el horizonte

-eso no es lo que parece, creo que necesitas con quien hablar, porque no bajas esa muralla y te dejas conocer, no te pido mucho creo- decía quinn con una voz dudosa – además si no necesitaras de alguien no apretarías mi mano así- mostraba Quinn

Rachel retira la mano que estaba con Quinn para mirarla a los ojos, solo alzo una ceja y suspiro.

-no soy fácil! Así que no pidas mucho, yo no te busco pero veo que estaré mucho tiempo aquí y tu no quieres dejarme en paz así que no tengo muchas opciones- decía una seria rachel

-no te vas arrepentir, te lo aseguro!- decía una feliz Quinn

-aja, lo que tu digas- decía rachel mientras se levantaba para ir a la habitación Quinn obviamente la seguia.

Los días siguieron pasando y la relación con rachel mejoraba cada día mas, de alguna forma Quinn comenzó a caerle bien a rachel y a veces lograba que esta sonriera de vez en cuando, la relación con britt era mejor, bueno siempre fue así y con santana bueno rachel y santana se toleraban y hasta se caían mejor se les notaba. Era la hora del almuerzo y las chicas como siempre estaban juntas.

-dios espero que den algo rico esta vez para comer, porque hoy me levante con ganas de comerme una vaca- decía una sonriente britt

Santana y Quinn se reían mientras que Rachel la miraba seria.

-eso es cruel! Sabias?- decía una seria rachel quien miraba a britt

-acaso tu no comes vaca berry?- decía una defensora santana

-NO! Por si no te has dado cuenta soy vegetariana!- decía una desafiante rachel que ahora miraba a santana

-ahora entiendo porque solo comes ensaladas?- decía una pensativa britt

-bueno berry porque tu comas pasto, no quiere decir que los demás deban hacerlo!- decía aun mas desafiante santana

Ambas chicas se miraban seriamente en forma retadora-

-ok! Chicas ya basta, cada una que coma lo que más le guste y listo! – decía quinn quien no quería ver a las dos chicas agarrada de los pelos.

Ambas chicas dejaban la mini discusión ya que tenían que comer, después del almuerzo y de algunos comentarios desubicados de santana que rachel le peleaba, el almuerzo al menos fue bueno, una vez mas rachel era llamada a la oficina de la directora.

-porque te llaman tanto berry ehh? Acaso te estás tirando a la directora?- decía santana para molestarla

-ya basta santana!- decía una Quinn muy enojada

-aww que tierno! Su princesita la defiende!- decía santana con tono sarcástico

- es lindo santy! Tiene a su héroe o heroa- decía una dulce britt

-esto no es de tu incumbencia López- decía una seca rachel que se levantaba para ir donde la directora.

Ya las chicas estaban en reposo en el jardín y quinn solo esperaba ver a rachel correr por los pasillos hasta que terminaba donde siempre y como siempre ella la seguía y solo se sentaba a su lado para darle la mano y dejar que llorara, para después levantarse y hacer como si nada pasara, pero ese día fue diferente, rachel estaba desecha y lloraba con desconsuelo tanto así que quinn solo atino a abrazarla mientras ella se desahogaba después de un largo silencio y una rachel más tranquila, Quinn no pudo dejar su curiosidad.

-porque siempre te llama la directora?- decía una temerosa Quinn no quería que rachel se enojara por meterse en su intimidad.

Rachel daba un suspiro enorme y por primera vez respondía una pregunta de Quinn.

-es mi tía…y solo quiere hablar de cosas- decía una seria rachel

-wow! Tu tía...pero no entiendo entonces por qué estás aquí?- decía una curiosa Quinn

- por lo mismo que ustedes! – decía con su voz ya más normal

-es eso lo que no te deja en paz? Y te hace llorar?- decía una calmada Quinn, ella solo intentaba darle confianza a rachel para que se abriera con ella.

-mm es un todo, hay muchas cosas que no me dejan en paz- decía una rachel con dificultad, ya que su voz sonaba con gran dolor

-quieres contarme?- decía Quinn esta vez mirándola a la cara para buscar sus ojos – sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-eso hice Quinn, confíe demasiado en la gente y me dañaron- decía rachel esta vez mirando a los ojos de Quinn

-en quien confiaste?- preguntaba quinn

-sabes Quinn, cuando la gente tiene sueños hermosos que desean realizar, hay otra gente que se encarga de aprovecharse de ellos y hacerte daño- decía una enojada pero emotiva rachel

- quien se aprovecho?- decía quinn

-Ryan Murphy…ese hijo de la gran puta me cago la vida y mato lo mejor de mi!- decía con dolor y rabia a la vez rachel.- Mis sueños Quinn era ser una gran actriz de Broadway, amaba el teatro, amaba actuar y amaba cantar, así que un día vi un folleto pegado en la pared de la escuela que se trataba de audiciones para una obra de teatro y no lo pensé dos veces y fui a ver de qué se trataba, todo fue sencillo, me dieron los textos y luego audicione al otro día y quede, me dieron unos papeles y mis padres debían firmar cosa que para ellos no les fue difícil ya que me daban el gusto en todo para compensar mi abandono por sus viajes de negocios, entonces fui con todo los papeles listos y se los di a Ryan quien me cito al otro día para empezar los ensayos, pero todo era una maldita mentira-.

Flashback

Rachel estaba con su labio partido por la cachetada que Ryan le había dado para que esta desistiera de marcharse, estaba aterrada y miraba a su alrededor.

-toma ponte esto y te veo en cinco minutos! Más vale que te limpies esa sangre!- decía ryan quien se marchaba dejando encerradas a las chicas.

-que sucede? Porque estamos encerradas aquí! Porque están vestidas asi? Que les hicieron?- preguntaba una desesperada rachel quien miraba a sus compañeras de cuarto que estaban perdidas en algún punto de la sala.

Unas de las chicas se le acerco y le dijo.

-será mejor que te vistas, Ryan volverá en cinco minutos y si no te vistes la vas a pasar muy mal- decía la chica que tenía unos rasgos asiáticos y vestía igual a las demás.

-pasar mal? Que les hace este tipo?- preguntaba rachel a la chica

-nos vende por una noche al mejor postor y- pero es interrumpida por la puerta que se abría de Ryan.

-aun no estas lista niña idiota, ahora vas aprender lo que es bueno- decía ryan quien la tomaba por la fuerza y la sacaba de allí para arrastrarla hacia una habitación desocupada con una cama en el medio.

Rachel luchaba pero Ryan era mas fuerte entraron dos chicas y ayudaron a Ryan a vestir a la nueva chica con la ropa que le había pasado al principio, una vez lista la lleva a un salón donde estaba llenos de señores de distintas edades.

¡!miren que tenemos aquí, esta es nuestra nueva adquisición, su apodo es fiera, es dura de doblegar señores y esta muy buena, miren estas piernas, miren esta cara, miren este culo!

Decía Ryan quien tocaba las partes que nombraba de rachel y esta luchaba por desatar sus manos para soltarse de ryan. La subasta fue demasiado bueno rachel fue la mejor pagada y fue llevaba a uno de los cuartos para ir con su dueño por esa noche.

Rachel comenzó a llorar rogando al señor que no le hisiera nada pero fue imposible, al señor mayor le parecía mas excitante las suplicas de rachel, asi que la tomo fuerte de sus manos y la tiro hacia la cama para romperle la ropa y golpearla para que dejara de luchar.

-pague mucho por ti putita, ahora dejame disfrutar- decía el horrible hombre.

-por favor! Por favor! Nooo, déjeme, suélteme no me haga daño se lo ruego- decía una suplicante y llorosa rachel

Pero fue en vano, estaba totalmente violada tirada en esa cama, totalmente golpeada y agotada el hombre había abusado varias veces de ella, tanto que ya al ultimo rachel no luchaba solo se perdia en un punto hasta que el señor terminara.

-estubo de maravilla putita! No sabia que eras virgen…jajajaja…te vere para otra noche- decía el tipo mientras se vestia y se marchaba dejando a rachel sola en esa cama reponiéndose de esa horrible noche.

Fin flashback

-y esa fue mi primera vez con un señor desconocido que tendría unos 55 años, el tomo lo mejor de mi y asi pasaran los días, donde acababa mi dia con algún hombre diferente en una cama para satisfacer sus necesidades- decía rachel con rabia mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Quinn fuertemente.

Quinn estaba en shock, trataba de asimilar lo que rachel le había contado, su cuerpo se lleno de ira y rabia contra ese tipo, contra todo lo que había dañado a rachel.

-lo siento tanto rachel- decía Quinn mientras la abrazaba – no puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes, pero no estás sola, aquí me tienes yo estoy contigo- decía Quinn mientras le caian unas lagrimas en su cara.

-y porque tus padres no se dieron cuenta?- decía Quinn, no podía creer que los padres de rachel hayan dejado que esto pasara.

-estaban muy ocupados en sus negocios y ryan tenia todo bien organizado, nos hacia llamar a nuestros padres para que supiesen que estábamos bien y nos hacia mentirles y se creían todo.

-y como saliste de allí?- preguntaba quinn

- un dia me arme de valor y junto con otras chicas provocamos un incendio y logramos escapar- soltaba rachel mientras soltaba un respiro e intentaba calmar sus llantos

-y que paso con Rya?- decía quinn

-escapo…y no supimos de el, y las chicas volvieron a sus hogares o donde pertenecían y yo volvi a casa pero ya no era la misma y me dedique a odiar al mundo y todo lo que me rodea- decía una enojada rachel quien se separaba de los brazos de Quinn – ESTOY MUERTA EN VIDA! Entiendes eso? No siento nada, no me importa nada y no necesito de nada y nadie, asi que ahora te puedes largar y dejarme en paz- decía rachel quien se podía de pies mirando con odio a Quinn.

-NO! No me ire de aquí, ya te dije que no te dejare sola y no tienes que poner de nuevo la muralla entre las dos, por favor solo confía en mi- decía Quinn intentaba abrazar a rachel quien luchaba para que esta no lo hiciera.

-y por todo esto te han traído aquí?- pregunta curiosa Quinn

-NO! Bueno supongo que en parte, pero también hice otras cosas! Estaba descontrolada y bueno hice muchas cosas malas y avergoncé a la familia y por eso me trajeron aquí donde mi tía, para haber si me comporto bien, como ellos quieren- decía una sacastica rachel que se libraba de los abrazos de Quinn para ponerse de espaldas.

-me quieres contar?- se acercaba quinn para poner su mano sobre el hombro.

-NO! Ya tuve muchas emociones por hoy, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, solo quiero pedirte que me dejes un momento a solas, necesito relajar mi mente- decía una rachel totalmente cansada

-ok! Pero sabes que desde ahora no estas sola! Aquí tienes a una amiga y puedes contar conmigo- decía quinn quien depositaba un beso en la mejilla de rachel para luego dejarla sola como ella había pedido.

Después de un largo tiempo a solas, decide volver a la habitación se encontró con las tres compañeras de habitación quienes hacían cosas X antes de acostarse, santana tomaba las manos de britt y hablaban de cosas noto algo raro en rachel.

-berry estas bien? Parece que fuiste a un funeral!- decía santana sarcásticamente

-fui al mio- decía rachel quien esta vez no la miraba con desafio sino que sus ojos estaban tristes y mostraban dolor.

-ok!- decía santana quien miraba con extrañes a rachel, era primera vez que la veía como un alma en pena.

Mientras que rachel se duchaba como era de costumbre para dormir, las chicas comentaban el estado de esta.

-que le habrá pasado?- preguntaba britt a quinn ya que últimamente pasaban mas tiempo juntas que ellas dos

-no lo se, supongo que esta en esos días donde sientes que la vida apesta- decía quinn con rabia al recordar lo que le había contado la morena

-Mmm, se me hace que tu sabes algo, tu cara me lo dice- decía santana levantando las cejas

-bueno y si lo supiera no puedo contarles, son cosas personales de cada uno- decía Quinn

-Mmm esta bien, supongo que debió ser algo fuerte para que este con ese animo- decía santana quien seguia extrañada por la actitud de la morena

-oooh espero que este bien, me cae muy bien como para que ande como alma en pena- decía brii con carita de tristeza

-tranquila britt, ella estará bien, es una chica muy fuerte aunque no lo crean, y estará bien- le dice quinn guiñando el ojo para que britt le crea, aunque era verdad, después de todo lo que paso no entendía como podía estar viviendo, porque si fuera por ella se hubiera lanzado a algún puente para no seguir viviendo así.

Después de la mini platica, las chicas dormían plácidamente menos Rachel y Quinn quienes aun estaban despiertas reflexionando sobre lo sucedido esta tarde en el jardín del internado por un lado rachel seguirá llorando por haber removido esos recuerdos dolorosos de su vida que tanto la dañaban y que tanto daño le habían hecho, esos recuerdos que no la dejaban vivir en paz y que le mato lo mejor de ella, como ella misma se decía, estaba muerta en vida y era verdad no había nada que la hiciera sanar este dolor.

Por otro lado Quinn no entendía como rachel era capaz de seguir en pies después de semejante confesión, eso la hacía admirarla en demasía, eso la hacía despertar muchos sentimientos por ellas, si antes le gustaba mucho ahora le gustaba más y le producía querer protegerla y estar siempre cerca de ella, sabía que había sufrido mucho y por eso estaba dispuesta a mostrarle lo lindo de la vida.

* * *

><p>ojala haya logrado la emotividad ke keria...y adelanto ke en el capitulo 7 va a pasar algo inesperado por culpa de un jueguito...uuu jajajaj adios.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

hola! sorry por la tardanza pero estube de cumpleaños y bueno mucha celebracion =) ahora si actualizo...prometo no demorarme tanto xd...

aclaraciones: rachel si fue abusada, en vez de participar en una obra de teatro RM la prostituia...porke su primera vez fue con un viejo y sin su concentimiento y asi fueron los demas...

2 aclaracion: no soy buena para relatar escenas sexuales asi ke usen su cabezita

3 aclaracion: este capitulo la parte final xd es un hecho real xd les paso a dos amigas cuando tuvieron su primera vez! y ellos eran gemelos jajajaj osea...pero lo adapte a las chikas...

en fin enjoy...espero ke les guste..

* * *

><p><strong>Unidas por la desgracia<strong>

Capitulo 7

Después de aquella confesión por parte de Rachel hacia Quinn todo iba mejor ya que la morena había bajado un poco sus murallas y se estaba llevando mejor con todas, hasta con santana cosa que mejoraba la convivencia entre todas, aveces se peliaban por cosas X pero después estaban de lo mas normal hablando.

Rachel por su lado sentía que había sacado un poco de encima la mochila con desgracia que cargaba y se había dejado conocer mas por las chicas del cuarto, después de todo compartirían un año juntas asi que tenia dos opciones:

1.- o se dejaba tratar por las demás y llevar la fiesta en paz.

2.- o se quedaba sola.

Gran parte del esfuerzo que hacia era porque Quinn se lo había pedido, después de todo se habían vuelto mas cercana y disfrutaba de su compañía aunque le costara reconocerlo.

Las cosas en el internado iban como siempre, las clases, el almuerzo, Rachel con su llamada donde la directora, uno de esos días normales con su tia sue Rachel se queda sola, ya que su tia se va a uno de las clases para apasiguar una de las peleas que había sucedido allí con dos chicas, una de piel mulata llamada amber y otra de piel blanca llamada sizes, mientras sue paraba la pelea, Rachel se quedaba sola y como era su costumbre comenzó a intrusiar la oficina de la tia encontrándose con varias botellas de licor sobre un mueble que había allí, la morena sin pensarlo dos veces toma dos botellas de la gran cantidad que tenia su tia, total pensaba que ella no se daría cuenta y se las guardo como pudo en su chaqueta, luego escribió una nota y lo dejo en el escritorio de su tia para posteriormente salir directo a su habitación.

Sue al llegar no encontró a su sobrina pero si la nota que decía.

"me aburri de esperar, asi que mejor te dejo trabajar ya mañana hablamos. Bye"

Sue solo suspiro y guardo la nota asi que pidió entrar a las dos chicas que se habían peleado para sermonearlas y castigarlas como era la costumbre allí.

Por otro lado Rachel guardo las botellas para tomarlas ya en la noche cuando era hora de ir a dormir, bajo hacia sus clases, por otro lado a Quinn se le hacia raro no ver a Rachel correr hacia donde siempre que se veian, le pareció extraño ya que llevaban ya meses haciendo lo mismo si bien no lograba avanzar con rachel sobre lo amoroso ella sabia que algo había, ya que la morena se comportaba de manera mas suave con ella y aunque no hubieran besos, habían caricias y abrazos y miradas y cosas que llenaba el alma de ambas, si bien Quinn no sabia si rachel solo lo hacia de amistad o si sentía algo mas por ella, quería saber si era correspondida pero no se atrevía a preguntar o acercarse ya que sentía que si metia la pata perdería todo el terreno avanzado con la morena.

Una vez terminada las clases todas las chicas del internado se meten a sus habitaciones para dormir,pero no para santana, brittany, quinn y rachel. Una vez que estaban adentro y cada una en su cama y ya todo el internado con las luces apagadas y cada inspectora hacia hecho su recorrido nocturno por cada habitación para asegurarse que todas las niñitas dormían y era asi todas dormían menos Rachel quien tenia en mente otra cosa.

Lentamente prendió unas velas en el centro de la habitación para iluminar un poco y saco las botellas de tequila que había robado a su tia, luego fue donde Britt y la despertó al igual que santana para unirse a la fiesta y por ultimo despertó a Quinn quien no pudo evitar hablar de mas.

-Quinn! Hey Quinn despierta- le decía Rachel mientras le susurraba a su oído

Mientras habría los ojos lentamente para despertar –odios mi sueño parece tan real, pareces un angel- decía entre dormida

-no es un sueño, soy real- decía Rachel quien tenia sus mejillas rojas por lo que había dicho Quinn

-Como? Estoy despierta?- decía quinn de un salto para sentarse en la cama totalmente avergonzada-

Muchas risas de parte de britt y santana que miraban la escenita de las dos chicas.

-awwww Quinnie tu angel quiere noche de tequilas, asi que despierta ya y vente a la acción- decía una burlesca santana

-awww eres tan tierna Q, aveces mi santy me dice cosas asi aunque casi siempre me dice cosas hott- decía britt con total normalidad.

-ok! Muchachas vengan no, que ya quiero empezar- decía una traviesa Rachel

- sii santy hott vamos a la acción- reia Quinn al ver a santana totamente avergonzada.

Las tres chicas se acercan al centro donde estaba rachel con las botellas y comienzan a beber para entrar en onda.

-haber chicas quien se inventa un juego- decía brittany

-haber..haber juguemos a la botellita- decía una ya bastante borrachita santana

-si juguemos! – decían al mismo tiempo Rachel y Britt

Ya todas estaban bastantes borrachas y jugaban a la botellita, el primer giro era un beso rápido de apenas tocar los labios, el segundo giro era un beso de toque mas largo y el tercer giro era un beso con todo y largo, y asi trasncurria el juego.

Primer giro: beso rápido de toque

Rachel y Britt

Britt y Quinn

Quinn y santana

Santana y Rachel

Segundo giro: beso de toque mas largo

Quinn y Rachel

Rachel y Santana

Santana y Britt

Britt y Quinn

Y tercer giro: beso con todo

La primera en dar el giro fue Reachel a quien le toco fue a quinn quien estaba demasiado nerviosa por la situación, por fin su tan anhelado beso, asi se fue acercando Rachel hasta quedar frente a quinn quien estaba inmóvil, la morena la toma de la cabeza y la atrae a sus labios y poco a poco comienza a besarla mientras quinn se va dejando llevar, poco a poco van dejando que sus lenguas vallan haciendo contacto, las manos de quinn van tomando la cintura de la morena para acercarla aun mas y el beso se va volviendo mas apasionado y sin intenciones de parar.

Mientras eran observadas por Santana y britt quienes reian al ver la situación.

-Santy besame- decía Britt quien giraba la cara de santana para que la mirara y la besara, quien no demoro en hacerlo, por un lado Rachel y Quinn se seguían besando apasionadamente y por otro Santana y Brittany ya estaban en lo mismo.

Rachel se despega de los labios de Quinn para tomar aire y ver a sus compañeras que estaban al otro lado en las mismas que ellas y eso hizo sonreir pero a la vez excitarse mas, Brittany tomaba de la mano de santana para llevarla a su cama para seguir con los besos, Rachel mira a quinn para besarla nuevamente y tomarla de la mano para llevarla a su cama mientras la seguia besando, todo se volvia mas apasionado entre las parejas, por un lado Rachel comia a besos a quinn, la acariciaba y lentamente la desnudaba quien solo se dejaba llevar por la pasión y el deseo de tener a la monera entre sus brazos. Por otro lado Santana besaba apasionadamente a a britt mientras la desnudaba.

No habían palabras, solo gemidos de pasión, solo excitación, besos, caricias, las cuatro chicas estaban en un climax único, por un lado Rachel se movia junto a las caderas de quinn quien besaba y mordía sus labios, acariciaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Rachel provocando mas exitacion entre las dos.

Las cuatro chicas después de tener un orgasmo cada una terminan agotadas cada una al lado de su pareja, las cuatro dormían plácidamente abrazadas a sus parejas desnudas solo cubiertas con las sabanas de sus camas, los primero rayos de sol entran por la ventana y posteriormente el despertador de Rachel para ir a sus rutinarios trotes, esta apaga el reloj con bastante cuidado para no despertar a las demás cuando nota que no esta durmiendo sola sino que con Quinn a su lado se mira y la mira y mira a las demás y ve que todas están desnudas.

"oooh por dioss me acoste con Quinn, diossss y ahora que hare?"

Rachel decide levantarse con cuidado para ponerse su ropa de sport e ir a trotar haber si asi vota el resto de alcohol que le queda en el cuerpo y reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, ahora como veria a Quinn a la cara y como le explicaría que ella no busca nada mas que amistad en ella y que esto solo era un simple revolcón por culpa del alcohol, que aunque si le había gustado ella no quería estar atada a nadie y menos sentir amor por nadie, aun no estaba lista para eso, después de todo ella estaba muerta en vida.

* * *

><p>ahora veamos ke pasa con las chikas...! miren ke revivir un alma muerta cuesta demaciado...ahora si se biene los enredos y conflictos...!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

hola! espero ke esten muy bien...aki les traigo otra capitulo pero primero aclarare algunas dudas..

aclaraciones: esta historia es de amor y dramas asi ke jajaj tendran ke aguantarse, segundo obviamente habra faberry pero no todo es facil en esta vida.

ahora espero ke no me odien porke pss ahora empieza el sufrimiento y los enredos...y bueno aun no conocemos del todo la historia de rachel y el porke llego aki..aun falta ehh...y buenoo enjoy...aunke no es lo ke esperaban pero todo tiene su porke.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaremos el panorama<strong>

Capitulo 8

Mientras Rachel seguía trotando por los al redores sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido esa misma noche, le agradaba Quinn y sabia que la había cagado con haberse acostado con ella por culpa del alcohol, sabía que para ella no significaba nada, estaba tan acostumbrada a tener sexo sin amor que todo le daba igual, pero a pesar de todo no quería lastimar a Quinn, cuando se acostaba con distintos hombres jamás le importo si se enamoraban de ella o le demostraban amor, ella solo cumplía y listo pero esta vez si le preocupaba lastimar a Quinn, después de todo ella se había portado bien con ella sin esperar nada a cambio y no sabía como enfrentarla sin lastimarla y pensaba que había significado para ella todo esto, no se fijo que había una raíz que sobresalía del suelo haciendo que callera al suelo de un golpe, esto la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Auchh! Mierda! Lo que me faltaba- decía una adolorida pero a la vez fastidiada Rachel

No se había percatado de que alguien le estiraba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-estas bien? Dejame ayudarte- decía un amable y sonriente joven alto,delgado y risueño

Rachel miraba para arriba tratando de verlo bien ya que el sol daba en su cara dificultando que lo viera.

-eh no! Gracias yo puedo sola- decía una seria Rachel que intentaba levantarse pero seguia adolorida por el golpe y además sangraba una de sus rodillas.

-hey tranquila…enserio dejame ayudarte..no puedes sola- decía el joven tomandola de los brazos para levantarla y sentarla sobre un tronco que se encontraba por allí.

Rachel que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ayuda de nadie no tenia mas remdio que aceptar, realmente le dolia y no podía avanzar sola.

-ok! Gracias otra vez- decía Rachel mientras se acomodaba en el tronco trando de limpiar un poco la sangre.

-toma aquí tienes un pañuelo para que te limpies- decía el chico que la miraba y le sonreía.

-gracias- rachel era cortante a responder no le gustaba recibir ayuda.

-siempre eres asi?- decía el joven tratando de entablar una conversación

-asi como?- lo miraba rachel levantando las cejas

-asi de cortante…se ve que no te gusta recibir ayuda- decía el chico que aun sonreía

-supongo que no necesito respoder dado que has acertado – decía rachel quien miraba para el frente.

-Mm por cierto soy Finn…Finn Hudson- decía el chico levantando la mano para saludarla cordialmente.

-Rachel…Rachel Berry- le respondia el saludo con la mano.

-estas en este internado?- preguntaba el chico a la morena.

-siii…y tu?- daba un suspiro antes de responder.

-huy chica rebelde! Se reia el chico – y bueno sip, de hecho mi internado queda por aquí cerca, suelo correr todas las mañanas y me gusta hacerlo en este jardín, es inmenso y muy lindo- decía el chico mientras observaba sus alrededores.

-si es muy lindo, pero como haces para llegar hasta aquí? Digo se supone que esto es privado o algo asi- decía rachel extrañada que sentía curiosidad de cómo el chico lograba entrar.

-ah bueno, la directora nos deja usar los jardines aunque claro nunca tan cerca del internado porque ya sabes esta lleno de chicas asi que tenemos limite, pero hoy tenía ganas de correr por aquí y el resto lo sabes- decía el chico que la miraba a los ojos.

-Bueno ehh..-intentaba recordar rachel

-Finn- decía sonriente el chico

-eh sii Finn, fue un placer pero ya denbo irme…eh tengo que alistarme para mis clases…ehh nos vemos y gracias de nuevo- decía una rachel que se paraba y emprendía el camino hacia el internado por suerte estaba cerca ya que aun le dolia el golpe y la sangra hacia parado un poco.

-esta bien! Que tengas un lindo dia rachel, espero verte otra vez por estos lugares!- gritaba el chico para que rachel lo escuchara.

para Finn habia resultado ser una de las mejores mañana de su vida, si bien el encuentro con aquella chica morena habia resultado un poco difícil, solo basto tres palabras de ellas para cautivarlo, era hermosa, sus ojos lo flecharon de una y su personalidad le llamaba mucho la atención, definitivamente no era una chica como las que estaba acostumbrada a tratar, ya que no era primera vez que se topaba con alguna de las chicas de ese internado ya varias lo conocían y con algunas habia tenido algún mini romance se podría decir, a decir verdad cuando hacían fiestas en el internado de sue o en el internado shuster siempre eran invitados para participar por eso hacia acercamientos de vez en cuando entre ambos internados y eso motivaba a Finn para organizar algo para poder ver de nuevo a Rachel, una cosa tenia claro Finn que esta chica misteriosa que habia encantado y estaba decidido a conocerla y porque no, intentar algo con ella.

Por otro lado Quinn, Santana y Brittany despertaban de su profundo sueño por culpa del alcohol, debían prepararse para ir a sus clases asi que una a una fueron duchándose para posteriormente vestirse, ya todas estaban listas, pero aun no aparecia rachel y eso preocupara a las chicas.

-donde esta Rachel?- preguntaba brittany

-no lo sé, solo desperté y no estaba a mi lado- decía una triste y pensativa quinn

-crees que este mal por lo que paso anoche? Después de todo ella fue la que empezó con el jueguito- decía santana mirando a quinn

-Mmm- miraba quinn a santana sin saber que decir.

-te gusto?Como es en la cama?- decía britt quien se acercaba a quinn

-por dios britt como preguntas estas cosas!- decía una nerviosa quinn

- vamos quinnie responde! Te gusto o no?- decía santana quien se acercaba a las chicas para unirse a la conversación.

-ehh bueno yo…ehh..-

-OHHH POR DIOS! ERES VIRGEN!- decía santana sorprendida y a la vez con risa.

-No! Santy ERA VIRGEN!- decía divertida brittany

Quinn estaba roja de la vergüenza y no sabia que decir.

-entonces Rachel fue tu primera vez! Wow..y te gusto? Anda dinos- decía una feliz brittany

-ehh sip..ella ha sido mi primera vez…y SI! Me ha encantado…ella realmente me gusta! De hecho me gusta desde la primera vez que la vi…y…y hacerlo con ella fue la cosa mas maravillosa que me ha pasado…hasta siento que la amo!- decía una embalsamada Quinn

-POR DIOS! Que cursi eres ehh!, pero como es eso que la amas si apenas la estas conociendo?- decía santana.

-no lo sé! Es algo difícil de explicar pero siento una conexión con ella tan grande que no entenderían…y anoche fue algo maravilloso y sabia lo que hacia y solo deciaba estar con ella, se que suena loco y todo pero es asi, es niña me encanta, me produce un remolino de sentimientos y admiro todo de ella, es..es..simplemente maravillosa…después de todo lo que ha vivido! Admiro su fortaleza! Y..-era interrumpida por santana

-OK!OK, ya nos quedo claro que la amas! Pero y ella? Y como es eso de su historia de vida?- seguia preguntando santana

-eso es verdad! Y me aterra saber la respuesta, pero no me queda de otra que hablar con ella! Y lo de su vida yo no puedo contar nada que no sea mio- decía quinn cuando rachel entra por la puerta.

Las tres chicas la quedan mirando ya que esta venia cojeando, con sangre y sucia.

-Que te paso? Estas bien?- preguntaban las tres al unisonó

-estoy bien! Solo me cai y no es nada…me duchare y bajare- decía rachel sin importancia mientras se metia al baño.

Quinn les pedia a las chicas que bajaran porque ella necesitaba hablar con Rachel sobre lo que paso anoche y este era el momento adecuado aun faltaba tiempo para ir a las clases ya que debían desayunar, una vez que Santana y Brittany se van y deceandole suerte a Quinn con lo que fuera que pasaría se van dejando a Quinn sola a la espera de Rachel.

-y no piensas bajar?- decía Rachel quien salía del baño en bata para poder vestirse.

-Si! Pero creo que necesitamos hablar- decía nerviosamente quinn

-ok! – decía rachel mientras se vestida detrás de un bastidor.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que…yoo ehh…nunca…entonces no se…- decía con dificultad quinn ya que sus nervios no cesaban

- mira Quinn, anoche estábamos borrachas! Ok…y bueno ya sabes! Esto de no tener sexo hace ya un tiempo y bueno esto de la abstinencia te pasa la cuenta y el cuerpo pide y paso…tu lo querías y yo lo quería…am somos adultas y cero rollos…yo no busco nada y espero que tu tampoco…oh esperas algo?- la miraba levantando una ceja esperando respuesta a su pregunta mientras se peinaba el cabello.

-ah! Ehh sii, osea noo, claro que no, solo fue eso que dijiste- decía una shokeada quinn, definitivamente no esperaba esto, osea sabia que rachel era difícil y tampoco esperaba una declaración de amor, pero todo lo que le dijo rachel la estaba matando, para la morena no significo nada, mientras que para ella significo todo, era su primera vez y sentía amor por ella pero no era correspondida, quinn bajaba la mirada tratando de aguantar las lagrimas y ese nudo en la garganta.

-OK! Es bueno saberlo, entonces compañeras como siempre y aquí no ha pasado nada- decía una vez que ya estaba lista para bajar – bueno yo voy bajando porque muero de hambre y nos vemos haya- decía mientras se marchaba.

Una vez que la morena bajaba como si nada, quinn sentía que se quería morir, definitivamente se habia pasado muchos rollos con todo esto y no era correspondida para rachel no significaba nada mientras que para ella si, muchas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sentía que le dolia tanto el corazón, no sabia que hacer ni como actuar ya que no le pudo decir nada de nada a rachel pero de que valia si para la morena le daba igual. Tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación sin rumbo alguno…solo necesitaba correr para escapar de este dolor que sentía, sin darse cuenta llego al mismo lugar donde muchas veces se sento al lado de rachel mientras la veía llorar, pero ahora era ella quien lo hacia, pensaba que ese árbol tenia algo raro que sacaba los sentiemientos mas profundos a flote, sean buenos o malos, ahora necesitaba pensar que haría de ahora en adelante si actuar normal y alejarde de ella o jugársela por sus sentimientos e intentar algo con rachel, sea cual sea la decisión que tomara era igual de difícil.

* * *

><p>ke creen ke pasara con quinn? se la jugara o se kedara en los laureles?<p>

en el proximo capitulo se sabra...y tambien adelanto ke apareceran nuevos personajes en esta historia...jojojojo soy mala lo se.!


	9. Chapter 9

hola! sorry por la demora pero estaba ocupada con los preparativos del matrimonio de mi prima...ya todo termino asi ke ahora soy libre =) lo unico malo ke ando triste por la desgracia ke paso el viernes sobre la caida de un avion ke tenia 21 personas ke iban a hacer una obra benefica..entre ellos el mejor animador de chile felipe camiroaga..y yo lo adoraba T.T asi ke ando con pocos animos.

en fin enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hagamos como si nada<strong>

Capitulo 9

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Quinn y Rachel habían hablado de lo que habia sucedido esa noche de alcohol, por un lado la morena actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y seguia siendo la misma, esa chica un tanto distante que interactuaba aveces con ellas y que solo estaba dentro de su mundo, por otro lado quinn seguia sufriendo pero habia pensado que lo mejor para ella era mantener distancia con la morena ya que pretender hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y estar cerca de ella solo la hacía sufrir.

Era un dia cualquiera en el internado Sylvester y todas las chicas que estaban de residente allí hacían sus quehaceres que a cada una le correspondía, ya en el descanso como era la costumbre las chicas se dirigían al jardín donde pasaran el tiempo libre que le daban antes de volver a sus clases.

Las cuatro chicas hablaban de cosas X mientras que Quinn observaba un tanto silenciosa como el animo de Rachel habia cambiado hace algunos días, se podía decir que la notaba un tanto mas sociable y hasta un poco mas normal hasta una que otra sonrisa se le escapaba mientras hablaba con las demás, cosa que a quinn la derretía si ya la encontraba hermosa y le gustaba por lo que habia podido conocer de rachel, cada vez que esta sonreía a quinn le saltaba el corazón a mil por hora y eso arruinaba toda intención de permanecer distante de la morena, mientras seguia perdida en la sonrisa de rachel esta es interrumpida.

-hey Rachel como estas?- decía un chico parado justo detrás de rachel

-oh hey! Bien bien gracias- decía una sonriente rachel- pero que haces aquí?-

- bueno vine de parte del director shuster a dejar unas invitaciones- decía muy feliz el chico.

-ohh genial y para que son? Oh perdón que tonta…chicas el es Finn Hudson, Finn ellas son Santana lopez, Brittany s. pierce y ella es…-pero fue interrumpida.

-soy Quinn Fabray- lo miraba serio y respondia el saludo de la mano, definitivamente no le gustaba para nada ese chico, aunque no sabia nada de el igual le daba celos el que conociera a rachel y no saberlo hasta ahora.

-y que invitaciones traes?- preguntaba santana quien se habia dado cuenta del enojo de quinn y para contar tensiones decidió hablar.

-bueno como le habia contado a Rachel, el internado shuster celebra fiestas y siempre invita a las chicas de Sue, como es un internado solo de hombres necesitamos el poder femenino y bueno es mañana por la noche asi que vengo a dejar las invitaciones-decia muy contento el joven Hudson

-como es eso de que le habías contado a rachel? Donde? Cuando?- decía una seria quinn quien tenia los celos que le salian por la boca.

-ha bueno es que por las mañanas salgo a trotar con Rachel y bueno- es interrumpido

-y eso es algo que no les importa- decía rachel poniéndose seria mirando especialmente a quinn.

Que diablos le pasa! Pensaba rachel ante la abrupta intervención de quinn, realmente estaba molesta por el tono y por la forma de cómo le hablaba a Finn, asi tomo de la mano al chicoo y lo llevo hacia un costado alejándose de las chicas para poder hablar a gusto.

-son un poco raras tus amigas, pero bueno, supongo que iras al baile mañana?- decía el chico quien la miraba a los ojos.

-claro que ire, no me lo perderia por nada del mundo- decía una feliz rachel

- quieres ser mi pareja para esa noche? – decía con una sonrisa el joven

-ok! Pasa por mi a las 9- dicho esto la morena se levanta y se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla para volver a dentro a su próxima clase.

Finn se queda embobado con ese gesto tan lindo de la morena, definitivamente salir a correr todas las mañana hacia hecho que ambos se acercaran mas, si bien al principio le costo romper esa pared que rachel tenia poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza y se llevaban bien, tenían esa química hermosa que le encantaba al chico y sabia que igual provocaba cosas en la morena que intentaba ocultar.

Una vez que el chico se fuera feliz de la vida, seguia sentada observándolo furiosa y llena de celos quinn hasta que la sacaron de ese transe de odio hacia hubson que tenia.

-cuando le piensas decir a rachel que la amas y que fuiste su primera vez?- decía sin anestecia santana.

-nunca- decía cortante quinn

-entonces piensas hacer esos shows de niña celosa todo el tiempo?- volvia a decir sin anestecia santana.

-no quiero hablar de esto ok!- decía una ofuscada quinn

-siempre haces lo mismo quinn, no quieres escuchar, no quieres escuchar tu corazón que esta sufriendo, ella debe saber la verdad quizás…- fue interrumpida

-quizas que santana? No va a cambiar nada! Acaso no viste? Lo feliz que estaba por ese idiota y quieres que yo valla y le diga que la amo y que fue mi primera vez? Acaso eres idiota o que?- decía con rabia quinn

-idiota? Idiota eres tu, que no eres capaz de decir las cosas que sientes a la cara y claro que cambiarian las cosas, porque ella sabria que para ti fue importante lo que paso esa noche! En cambio estas aquí sentada como una imbécil sufriendo y montando show de niña celosa en vez de enfrarla- mientras se paraba furiosa santana – y sabes que es lo mas patético de ti fabray? QUE TU MISMA SE LO DEJASTE EN BANDEJA- dicho esto santana se fue indignada por la discusión.

-creo que santy tiene razón quinn! Si le hubieras dicho la verdad a rachel las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez- decía brittany mientras se iba detrás de santana.

Quinn sentía un deceo de gritar tan fuerte para sacar todo lo que sentía por dentro, pero la iban a mirar por loca asi que solo golpeo el pasto tan fuerte como pudo dejando sus puños rojos por los golpes llenos de ira que no le dolia nada, dio un gran suspiro y como pudo se fue hacia su clase, después de terminada las clases se fueron todos a sus habitaciones para dormir, una vez dentro se notaba la tensión, rachel por un lado lista para dormir apagaba su lámpara, mientras que santana terminaba la conversación con brittany y se despedia como era de costumbre con un beso de buenas noches y quinn quien apagaba también su laparita, ninguna se dirigió la palabra estaban todas enojadas entre ellas que solo se pusieron a dormir, menos quinn que aun le sonaban las palabras duras de santana de la tarde, realmente no sabia que hacer, quizás si debía decirle a rachel la verdad sobre ella y sus sentimientos, pero tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, aunque claramente la distancia entre ellas era notoria y mas ahora que no podía controlar sus celos por culpa de este recién aparecido FINN HUDSON, una vez que el sueño la venció se puso a dormir con la idea de que mañana hablaría con Rachel para decirle la verdad.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas despertaban como era de costumbre, todavía ninguna se hablaba solo santana y brittany como era lo normal, todas estaban listas para bajar a desayunar pero no habia rastro de rachel, a las tres chicas les pareció raro no verla como era la costumbre pero decidieron bajar de todas maneras ya casi por llegar al comedor quinn detiene a santana del brazo para poder hablar.

-podemos hablar?- decía una triste quinn

-que quieres fabray?- decía una seria santana

-solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso ayer…yo solo no se qué hacer y estaba enojada y me desquite contigo y necesitaba que me abrieran los ojos supongo- decía una sincera quinn

-ok! Pero para la próxima que me vuelvas hablar asi te pateare el trasero tan duro que no lo volveras hacer jamás- decía una seria santana.

-ok! Prometo no hacerlo mas- decía una feliz quinn que habia sido perdonada, con santana tenían una relación curiosa, se conectaban demasiado y eso lo hacia genial, sabia que por mas que santana intentara ocultar sus sentimientos se preocupaba por ella y hasta por rachel que era con la que mas peliaba de vez en cuando, después de todo santana era un un cachorro vestido de pantera.

-aww que lindas que son! ABRAZO DE OSO TRIPLE- decía una feliz brittany quien abrazaba a las chicas fuertemente.

-ok! Lindo el entusiasmo pero me ahogas- decía quinn tratando de escapar de los brazos de britt.

Mientras se reian las tres por lo ocurrido con britt santana corta la risa con la pregunta del millón.

-y piensas ir al baile de esta noche?-la miraba expectante

-Mmm no se, no tengo ganas la verdad- decía quinn mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-estas loca? Rachel ira y no creo que quieras dejarla sola para ese tonto grandulon o si?- decía levantando una ceja mientras la miraba

-como sabes que ira a ese estúpido baile?- preguntaba quinn a santana.

-bueno brittany le pregunto anoche antes de dormir- sonreía mientras miraba a britt

-Que! Y hasta ahora me lo dices?- decía una alterada quinn

-ya relaja las revoluciones fabray, como te iba a decir si no tenia intenciones de hablar contigo, solo quería patear tu trasero- decía santana mientras la miraba.

-ok! Vale tiene razón, entonces si tengo que ir para poder hablar con ella- decía pensativa quinn

-como? Piensas decirle la verdad esta noche en la fiesta?- preguntaba britt

-sip! Asi podremos hablar a gusto fuera del internado ya que ahora no se puede y bueno quiero dejar que las aguas se calmen- decía quinn mientras las miraba a ambas.

-es riesgoso quinn, pero supongo que no queda de otra- decía santana

-sip por eso necesitare de vuestra ayuda, asi que chicas esta noche nos vamos de fiesta- decía quinn abrazando a las chicas mientras se dirigían a la mesa donde ya rachel estaba desayunando.

Se sentaron las tres chicas y comenzaron a desayunar para comenzar el dia, mientras las tres chicas hablaban de lo que se pondrían para esta noche, quinn solo observaba y opinaba de vez en cuando mientras disimuladamente miraba a rachel y embosaba una débil sonrisa.

Mientras el dia avanzaba las chicas esperaban con asias esta noche de fiesta, cada una con intereses distintos pero definitivamente esta noche iba cambiar a mas de alguna persona.

* * *

><p>sorry por hacer sufrir a quinn pero no sufrira sola...aveces hace falta algo fuerte para abrir los ojos...<p>

proximo capitulo "la fiesta"


	10. Chapter 10

hola..sorry por la demora pero mi cabeza anda en todos lados menos donde deberia...! am bueno espero ke les guste el capitulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Fiesta del internado shuster<strong>

Capitulo 10

Faltaban apenas una hora para ir al baile del internado Shuster, y las residentes del internado Sylvester estaban casi listas…todas estaban emocionadas por este baile, después de todo les hacia falta ver un poco de caras nuevas.

Por otro lado Quinn, Santana y Brittany ya estaban listas, cada una con su respectivo vestido, bien maquillada y se veian hermosas pero rachel aun no salía del baño era la ultima en vestirse y seguia encerrada en el baño.

-Berry! Ya apurate no ves que faltan apenas 20 minutos para ir la fiesta!- decía santana afuera del baño.

-No me llames asi! Y ya salgo.- decía rachel algo seria en la voz

Bueno ya…vas a salir o te saco yo! Enserio Berry te pasas..-decia santana cruzada de brazos

-Aggg…diosss..- decía rachel mientras salía del baño.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio, la miraban sorprendidas.

-Que? Me veo mal?-decia rachel inquieta

-Noooo!-decian las tres juntas

-wow rachel te vez fantástica y sexy, ese vestido te luce genial si yo no estuviera con santy saltaría encima de ti sin pensarlo dos veces- decía una sonriente brittany

-te ves bien rachel y britt con eso bastaba ehh- decía una celosa santana cruzada de brazos

-ehh gracias brittany, tu igual te vez hermosa- decía una sonriente rachel

-bueno nos vamos?- decía rachel mientras tomaba su bolsita

-y a ti que te pasa? Estas bien?-decia rachel mientras miraba a quinn que estaba inmóvil en su lugar.

-Te…teee…vess….Her…mosa! wow!- decia Quinn toda roja y embobada por rachel

-Gracias..tu igual te ves linda- decía una sonrojada rachel

Quien podía culpar a quinn, rachel lucia un vestido negro super corto y ajustado a sus curvas, realmente se veía sexy con ese vestido y ese pelo suelto medio ondulado, una ves abajo la directora sue las puso en fila y procedió a darle las indicaciones de todo.

"haber chicas, si se portan bien tendrán permiso para próximas fiestas, ahora se separan en grupos…según sus habitaciones y todas tienen que volver juntas en grupo, pueden regresar antes si gustan pero la hora límite es hasta las 4 am ok?"

-SII directora Sylvester- decían todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Una vez saliendo del internado van todos rumbo al internado Shuster ya que quedaba cerca se podían ir todas juntas, todas iban conversando y hablando de la noche que tendrían estaban entusiasmadas y felices ya que verían caras nuevas, tomar aire nuevo por decirlo de una manera.

Iba todo bien rachel y quinn iban hablando de cosas muy animadamente como nunca y santana con britt también se sumaban a la conversación, todo perfecto hasta que aparecieron en la puerta del internado Sylvester varios chicos.

-hey Rach! Hola- decía Finn mientras se acercaba a la morena besando su mejilla y saludando muy afectuosamente.

-hola Finn- decía una calida rachel.

-wow te ves! Hermosa enserio estas preciosa- decía Finn admirándola con la boca abierta de arriba hacia abajo.

Ambos chicos se miraban sonrientes, hasta que un ruido de tos interrumpió la burbuja de los chicos.

-eh disculpen! Hola Santana, Quinn y brittany, ustedes igual se ven muy hermosas- decía muy amable mientras le daba su mano.

-tu igual te ve guapo- decía divertida britt.

-ok! Vamos- interrumpía santana sin dejar que respondiera el joven

Mientras rachel iba del brazo de Finn caminando delante de las chicas hablando de cosas y riendo, atrás iba las otras tres, Quinn moria de los celos miraba la escena y tenia ganas de saltar encima del chico y patearle el trasero por su mente recordaba las ultimas palabras de Finn "wow te ves! Hermosa enserio estas preciosa" eso le provocaba muchos celos saber que el individuo estaba allí otra vez encima de rachel.

Una vez llegado a la fiesta fueron entrando y admirando el lugar, realmente estaba muy lindo adornado, con luces por todas partes, flores, el dj por una esquina, un escenario y globos.

Tres chicos se les acercan a Finn y le dicen algo al oído, el chico asiente y se acerca a rachel y le dice algo en el oído, rachel asiente y se acerca a las chicas.

-hey chicas, halli hay tres amigos de Finn y dicen si quieren bailar con ellos- decía rachel mientras apuntaba a los chicos.

-Claro!- dice quinn sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras rachel se va donde Finn para comunicarle que sus compañeras de cuarto han aceptad bailar con sus amigos, santana enojadísima con quinn discutían.

-estas loca? Yo no quiero bailar con esos loser…que diablos te pasa, yo pensé que te importaba rachel , ahora te dio por ser normal?- decía una ofuscada santana

-por eso lo hago- decía una sonriente quinn

-se te cayo el ultimo tornillo que te quedaba ati- decía una enojada santana

-que piensas hacer quinnie- decía una curiosa brittany

-bueno aun no lo se, pero estar cerca de los amigos del idiota podre estar cerca de ella y apenas tenga una oportunidad tratare de hablar con ella- decía pensativa quinn

-hablar con ella? Le piensas decir que te gusta y que fue tu primera vez?- decía britt sorprendida

-aja…em eso intentare- decía quinn con una leve sonrisa.

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por los amigos de Finn que venían a saludar a las chicas y sacarlas a bailar.

-hola! Soy Sam, un placer- decía el rubio mientras saludaba a las chicas

-hola! Soy artie, también es un placer- decía un chico un tanto nerd pero no del todo

-Hola! Y yo soy kurt- decía un sonriente joven muy bien vestido

Ambas parejas se fueron a la pista de baile, por un lado bailaban Finn y Rachel, al ladito de ellos bailaba Quinn y Sam, al ladito bailaba Brittany y Artie y por ultimo bien al ladito de ellos bailaba Santana y Kurt.

Era un show ver a todas las parejas, quinn no dejaba de mirar a rachel y a Finn ignorando a sam mientras hablaba cosas de la película de avatar, por otro lado santana no dejaba de ver a brittany que bailaba muy agusto con artie ignorando también a kurt.

-no se ira a ninguna lado- decía un sonriente kurt

-eh? Que?- decía santana confundida

-Que la miras mucho y no se ira a ningún lado- decía sonriente kurt

-no se de que hablas- decía santana mirando para otro lado.

-ooh vamos te gusta! Se te nota, nose porque no estas bailando con ella en vez de bailar conmigo- decía un sonriente kurt para darle confianza a santana.

-estas loco!- decía santana tratando de parar el tema.

-mm pues no lo creo, tu la miras y ella te mira, se aman, no hace falta decir nada mas- decía kurt quien la miraba fijamente

-no se que quieres que te diga- decía santana ya un poco fustrada.

-pues no espero nada, somos del mismo team soy gay! Y bueno si quieres distraigo a artie para que vallas por tu chica- decía un sonriente kurt.

- mm harias eso por mi?- decía confusa santana pero a la ves sorprendida.

-claro! Adoro a las persona que se aman y encantado de ayudar- decía feliz kurt

Una vez terminada la canción kurt se acerca a artie y le dice algo al oído, este se disculpa de britt y se va con kurt, santana se acerca a brittany y le dice algo al oído que la hace reir y se abrazan hasta que se ponen a bailar.

La noche transcurría rápido, varias canciones bailadas y Finn no se separaba de rachel, eso realmente enojaba a quinn, pero aun seguia bailando con sam, mientras santana y brittany la pasaban de lo mejor.

Ultima canción anuncia el dj y pone la típica una lenta, todas las parejas bailan lento, santana con brittani se abrazaban y bailaban pero no se podían besar ya que habia mucha gente, por otro lado quinn bailaba con sam mientras miraba a rachel que prácticamente la habia ignorado toda la noche por estar con Finn, en un momento de la canción rachel mira a quinn y sus ojos se interceptan provocando un clima único, era como si estuvieran en su burbuja y no escucharan a nadie, sus miradas eran penetrantes ambos cuerpos sentían un escalofrio, mientras bailaban con sus parejas ellas no dejaban de mirarse hasta que Finn interrumpe el momento diciéndole algo al oído a rachel, esta lo mira y asiente con la cabeza y se va con el, quinn estaba sorprendia, como iba a seguirla si estaba con sam, no tenia una escusa asi que toda desganada sigue bailando pero con su cabeza en que estaría haciendo rachel.

-rachel me podrías acompañar un momento afuera?- decía Finn al oído

-está bien pero tiene que ser corto, porque ya me tengo que ir con las chicas- decía rachel mientras lo acompañaba sin antes darle una última mirada a quinn.

Una vez afuera, Finn la lleva un poco alejada de la fiesta, estaban tranquilos bajo un árbol mientras hablaban.

-que pasa? Por que me trajiste hasta aquí?- decía rachel mientras lo miraba

-emm quería estar un ratito contigo a solas, esta mal?- decía el joven mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-eh no, no se, supongo- decía rachel sin saber que hacer.

-yo se que nos conocimos hace pocas semanas, pero no se siento que eres especial, la indicada, realmente me encantas, me gustas, toda tu me encanta y bueno yo…-es interrumpida por rachel

-que esperas? Que caiga en tus redes por decirme cosas bonitas o que me acueste contigo?- decía rachel mientras se paraba enojada.

-Quee? Noo eso no es lo que quiero, no lo interpretes mal, yo solo estoy siendo sincero contigo, rachel puedes parar!- decía el chico mientras la seguia detrás.

-vamos Finn a cuantas les has dicho lo mismo? Tan estúpida crees que soy- decía rachel quien se detenia y lo miraba a los ojos.

-no te voy a mentir, eh estado con muchas chicas pero contigo es diferente, me gustas y es enserio, desde que te vi aquel día tirada en el suelo me cautivaste y luego este acercamiento me terminado por convencer que realmente me gustas!- decía el chico mientras le tomaba las manos

-apenas me conoces- decía rachel seria

-pero eso se puede arreglar, me encanta tu misterio y deceo conocerte mas si tu me dejas- decía el chico quien la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Por otro lado Quinn terminaba de bailar se despedia del chico y junto a santana y brittany se iban de la fiesta, miraban por todos lados y no hayaban a la morena.

-ashh donde se habrá metido- decía santana

-NO SE! Solo vi que el idiota de Finn se la llevo- decía quinn desesperada

-piensas que se la esta tirando?- decía santana

-Que! Estas loca, como me dices semejante estupides- decía Quinn muy enojada e histérica

-santana…deja tranquila a quinn no ves que esta desesperada- decía brittany regañando a santana

-ok ok perdón…mira hagamos algo, nosotras vamos por aquí y tu vas por haya y nos juntamos en la puerta del internado ok?- decía santana quien tomaba la mano de brittany.

-ok!-

Quinn se iba por el lado que le habia indicado santana, miraba y miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrar a rachel pero no la hayaba.

Por otro lado santana y brittany buscaban a rachel y nada.

-te ves sexy cuando estas celosa- le decía brittany toda feliz

-yo no estaba celosa- decía santana sonrojada

-claro que lo estabas, te podía ver bien y no se que le dijiste al chico para que se fuera y se llevara mi pareja de baile- decía brittany mientras se acercaba

-no estaba celosa y además el no estaba interesado en bailar conmigo, era gay- decía santana riendo

-te habia dicho que me provocas tanto cuando estas celosa- decía brittany muy cerca de santana

-asi? Entonces si estaba muy celosa- decía santana besando apasionadamente a brittany

-dioss me traes loca- decía santana

-y tu ami, pero no deberíamos estar buscando a rachel?- decía briit entre los besos de santana

-sii, pero…bueno…terminemos esto y seguimos buscando- dice santana quien la toma de la mano y la lleva bajo un árbol escondida de las posibles personas que podrían pasar por allí.

Besos, caricias, gemidos, pasión, todo estaba en ellas, santana y brittany estaban amándose y teniendo el mejor sexo del mundo.

Tratándo de bajar el vestido lo mas que podían para poder tocar la piel en ellas, se besaban, se acariciaban y arañaban mientras estaban en ese climax, esos gemidos que indicaban lo muy bien que lo estaban pasando.

Por otro lado quinn seguia buscando a rachel, cuando perdia las esperanza sintió unos gritos no muy altos, parecía una discusión trato de indagar de donde venían, a medida que se acercaba reconocia la voz de la morocha.

Llego hasta donde estaban y vio la escena, Finn tenia las manos de rachel y ambos se miraban a los ojos, rachel intento moverse pero el joven la detuvo acercándose demasiado tanto que intento besar a rachel pero esta se corrió, el joven sonrio y tomo la cara de rachel para girarla y ahora si besarla, al principio rachel no sabia que hacer,pero decidió corresponderle, mientras se besaba con Finn una abrupta imagen apareció por la cabeza de rachel, la mágica noche que tubo entre sus brazos a quinn, esos besos que la llevaron a la gloria, comenzó a recordar esa noche y empezó a besar a Finn desesperadamente.

Quinn miraba la escena y su corazón se partia en mil pedazos, miles de lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no podía pensar solo tenia en su cabeza esa imagen desgarradora de rachel besando apasionadamente a Finn, comenzó a correr y correr hasta que llego a la puerta del internado.

Santana y brittany se terminaban de acomodar la ropa cuando la vieron correr.

-esa que va haya como una loca es quinn?- decía santana

-si santy e iba llorando, que habrá pasado- decía britt claramenre preocupada

-no lo se pero mejor apurémonos para ir a ver que paso- decía santana.

Ambas chicas corrian al internado para ver que le habia sucedido a quinn, lograron alcanzarla para que parara y no entrara asi al internado.

-Hey que te pasa quinn- la detenia santana

-nada, solo dejame en paz- decía quinn

-vamos quinn, estas llorando, dinos que paso- decía britt

- la vi! La vii…estaba besando a ese imbécil- decía quinn mientras abrazaba a britt

-tranquila quinnie, vamos adentro mejor- decía britt

Las chicas caminaban para el internado intentando calmar a quinn quien lloraba de una manera desgarradora provocando la tristeza de ambas chicas.

por otro lado rachel seguia besando a Finn, este habia agarrado confianza y comenzó a bajar las manos hasta llegar al culo de rachel, la morena por su parte seguia besándolo pero sin pensar en el sino en quinn y esa noche que no dejaba de recordar, cuando sintió las manos de Finn en su culo fue que reacciono.

Lo miro a los ojos cayendo en la realidad que no era la rubia sino el moreno de Finn, se separo buscamente tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-eh…yo yo no puedo, lo siento- decía rachel mientras se alejaba

-que! Nooo rachel vuelve, no me dejes asi- decía Finn todo confuso

Mientras rachel corria al internado, no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que habia pasado, habia besado a Finn y le gustaba de alguna manera el chico pero no entendía porque se le habia venido a su mente ese recuerdo sobre Quinn, la habia exitado recordar todo y de alguna forma no sabia que hacer, estaba confundida y debía averiguar que rayos le estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>espero ke haya cumplido con sus expectativas xd...en fin ahora nos toca ver ke pasara con rachel...yaa se biene faberry...=) asi ke trankilas...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

hola...sorry por la demora pero nose ke me pasa xd...ando como em desganada y no puedo escribir como yo kiero...como ke no me concentro en lo ke escribo y no me gusta...soo nose como kedo es capitulo..pero algo es algo...espero ke les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Confundida<strong>

Capitulo 11

Después de aquella noche de fiesta, algo había provocado en Rachel, si bien no sabia que era, la máxima involucrada era Quinn Fabray. No lograba comprender porque cuando beso a Finn se le vino el recuerdo de aquella noche de alcohol que desencadeno una serie de hechos.

Para Rachel solo habia sido una noche de pasión, un polvo algo que saciara una de las necesidades fundamentales para e ser humano como es el sexo, ella no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie y menos con Quinn, si bien había presenciado muchas de sus debilidades lo cual no la convertía en una persona X mas en su mundo, la habia ayudado porque no asumirlo, pero eso era todo, no podía negar que aquella noche con Quinn fue pasional y extremadamente sexy, la chica besaba como los dioses y fue una noche pasional.

-"ya deja de pensar idioteces! Dioss Rachel te vas a volver loca, será mejor que me levante y me de una ducha"- esos eran los pensamientos de la morena quien se salía de su cama para mirar a sus compañeras en un plácido sueño.

-"sabran ellas que son tan ruidosas por las noches ¿?"- pensaba rachel mientras miraba a Santana y Brittany que dormían abrazadas en la cama de la latina.

-"Que tranquila se ve durmiendo, su rostro refleja como si hubiera llorado…Mmm…es linda eso no se puede negar…Mmm se ve hasta sexy acostadita de lado levantando su culo…wow y valla culo que tiene…OK! BASTA VE A DUCHARTE DIOS…se ve que te hace falta sexo…sii eso debe ser"- decía la morena mientras miraba a quinn para después trasladarse a la ducha.

Una vez que la morena salía de la ducha se encontró con sus compañeras despiertas, santana y brittany miraban a rachel como esperando que dijera que paso anoche que se habia perdido de la vista de ellas, mientras que quinn no la miraba es mas se levanto y se fue a la ducha dejando a las tres chicas con cara de WTF.

Aquella indiferencia a la morena le molesto, si bien no tenía la mayor cercaría o amistad con quinn, esta todas las mañana le daba esa sonrisa que la caracterizada pero esta vez no era así, simplemente la ignoro y eso si que le pegaba a rachel.

-y bien Berry? Donde rayos te metiste anoche? Acaso se te olvido que teníamos que regresar todas juntas?, por suerte que no nos pillaron si no te estaría pateando el culo- decía santana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-si Rachel donde estabas?- decía una pensativa britt

-bueno yo…ehh..estaba con …- y fue interrumpida por quinn

-Finn!- decía la rubia totalmente indiferente y seria.

Santana y brittany se podían imaginar porque esa noche quinn llego tan destrozada, si bien no sabia que habia pasado podrían imaginarse que vio algo que no quería y eso le habia causado daño.

En cambio para la morena ya esta actitud le estaba realmente molestando.

-bueno hay tienen su respuesta, nos vemos abajo, adiós- decía rachel que salía de la habitación, por alguna razón la actitud de quinn le estaba molestando y no sabia porque le daba tanta importancia.

El dia marcho lento, las cuatro chicas totalmente divididas, santana y britt como era de esperarse estaban por su lado, mientras que quinn y rachel estaban separadas por su lado.

-sera mejor que nos mantengamos un poco distante de ellas britt, se respira tensión sexual y no quiero ser parte de eso- decía santana que miraba dulcemente a brittany

-tienes razón santy no entiendo como no se dan cuenta que se gustan es cosa de observarla un poco como tratado de desimular se miran- decía tranquilamente brittany

-enserio?- decía santana que miraba con extrañeza a britt

-sii! Pero no se dan cuentan, creo que se complican demasiado- decía britt quien se acercaba a santana para besarla.

-hey briitt aquí no! Estamos a la vista de cualquiera y sabes que es mejor no mostrara nada- decía santana mientras la detenia con la mano

-dioss es que eres tan sexy que no me puedo aguantar!- decía una picara brittany.

-entonces subamos a la habitación ahora mismo- decía santana mientras se paraba y ayudaba a ponerse de pies a brittany.

Mientras que santana y brittany subían contentas a la habitación, rachel estaba sentada bajo un árbol tratando de no pensar en quinn, iba tan bien hasta que aquella persona pasa caminando por al frente de ella cabizbaja. Se levanto y comenzó a seguirla sin que se de cuenta.

-"dios ahora la sigo, que rayos te pasa Rachel Berry"- mientras se regañaba a si misma todavía seguía a la rubia. Hasta que esta se detuvo justo debajo del árbol donde solia ir ella para llorar y sacar un poco sus cargas, le extraño que justo llegara hasta ese lugar.

No fue sino hasta que Quinn comenzó a llorar que Rachel se debatía entre acercarse o dejarla sola, recordó muchas de as veces que ella se sentaba a su lado solo dejando que ella llorara asi que eso mismo hizo, quinn estaba tan invadida en sus pensamientos y sufrimiento que solo sintió que alguien le tocaba una de sus rodillas.

-Que haces aquí?- decía Quinn seriamente mientras paro de llorar de un tiron.

-yo ehh…nose..solo…bueno…Mmm solo te vi y bueno aquí estoy, listo- decía Rachel que por primera vez no sabia como actuar.

-dejame sola no te necesito- decía Quinn sin mirarla

-que mierda te pasa ati?- decía rachel que ya estaba molesta

-no me pasa nada, solo dejame en paz- decía quinn mirándola con rabia hacia los ojos

-estas loca, nose que te hize para que te pongas asi, pensé que te caia bien- decía mas enojada rachel

-obvio que no sabes, si a ti no te importa nada mas que tu y tu- decía enojada quinn poniéndose al frente de ella.

-ashh realmente nose que mierda te pasa, además según yo sabes como soy asi que no tengo que explicar mis comportamientos-

-andate a la mierda, no necesito de ti- decía enojada quinn ya parándose enfrende de ella para darle la espalda.

-Quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi estúpida?- decía rachel empujándola

-no nesito creerme nada para saber como debo hablarte- decía quinn empujándola de nuevo.

-imbecil caprichosa- decía quinn

-caprichosa yo? No sabes de lo que hablas- decía rachel plantándose delante de ella

-si lo se, siempre consigues lo que quieras sin importar nada y luego haces como si nada hubiera pasado!- gritaba mas ofuscada quinn

-de que mierda hablas! Habla claro de una vez- decía rachel mientras la miraba desafiante.

-entonces ¿? – decía rachel con las manos en la cintura.

Quinn actuo por impulso y se lanzo encima de la morena en sus labios, Rachel quedo sorprendia porque no se lo esperaba pero no se freno, ambas comenzaron a luchar con sus bocas, el beso era agresivo y a la vez apasionado, quinn la tomaba fuertemente y a apretaba hacia ella con mucha fuerza tanto que rache se quejo, pero esa rudeza de quinn a estaba excitando de alguna forma, mientras seguían en ese beso rachel comenzaba a mover sus manos sobre as caderas de quinn.

La rubia por un impulso se separo y ambas jadeaban de a excitación que tenían en ellas, se miraban fijamente a los ojos aun poseídos por a rabia y la pasión.

-porque te detienes?- decía rachel

-por que no puedo tener mi segunda vez contigo rachel- decía quinn mientras le daba la espalda para caminar regreso a la habitación.

-espera! Como que segunda vez?- decía rachel plantándose delante de ella

-por que fuiste mi primera vez, era virgen Rachel y a ti te importo una mierda eso, pero a mi si me importo y si me importa y no quiero solo sexo con alguien, quiero hacer el amor con aguien pero con ese sentimiento entiendes?- decía mirando al suelo y pasando por el lado de a morena para seguir su camino.

-"Que!, fui su primera vez? Era virgen!" mierda ahora si que la cague- se decía rachel a ella misma.

Ahora entendía todo, la noche de alcohol habia borrado unas cuantas imágenes que comenzaban a abordar su cabeza rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos como plato y petrificada en un punto fijo comenzó a recordar y lo que recordó hizo que se odiara a si misma por haber hecho lo que hizo.

* * *

><p>en el proximo capitulo sabremos que fue lo que recordo exactamente rachel...y la culpabilidad la hara actuar sin pensar lo que hace y se dara duro contra la pared xd..<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry! de verdad que la inspiracion me habia abandonado y sentia que no conectaba con la historia y se me estaba perdiendo el fin de esta, pero ya ha vuelto =) y estoy mas motivada de seguir escribiendola haber hasta donde nos lleva...espero que este capitulo les guste =)

sorry una vez mas =)

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos y Remordimientos<strong>

Capitulo 12

Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban a medida que iba recordando todo, su cuerpo se tensaba con cada imagen que venía de su cabeza.

**Flash Back**

Una vez que estaban en la cama, Rachel encima de Quinn comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, obviamente la morena no perdia el tiempo, sus manos tocaban desde el estomago de la rubia hasta uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir por este toque.

-Te gusta- decía Rachel entre besos.

-Mmh- decia la rubia sin poder reaccionar ante el ataque de los besos de rachel.

Mientras seguian en esa nube de excitación, la morena comienza a meter una de sus manos dentro del pantalón pijama de Quinn, haciendo que esta se asuste.

-dios…pa..ra- intentaba decir quinn ya que estaba algo agitada

Rachel hacia caso omiso a al intento de petición por parte de la rubia.

-hablo enserio….diosss…para!- decia la rubia.

-yo se que quieres- decia una excitada Rachel.

-hablo enserio…para!- decia la rubia tirando de la morena para que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo-

-Que pasa?- decia una ofuscada Rachel con las cejas fruncidas y agitada por el momento

-yoo…ehh…no puedo- decia tímidamente Quinn

-me estas jodiendo? Estoy caliente y quiero cogerte, no me digas que no puedes- decia Rachel mientras volvia a besar con pasión a la rubia

Esta intentaba que parara pero claramente los besos de esta le gustaba, pero su miedo a perder la virginidad era aun mayor.

-detente por favor...yo…soy…- intentaba decir Quinn pero Rachel no la dejo.

-deja de hablar, que me desconcentras, dios eres la chica mas parlanchina con la que eh estado, ahora cierra la boca y cógeme que estoy caliente a no mas poder- decia Rachel mientras besaba y acariciaba bruscamente a Quinn

Al escuchar eso Quinn intento aun mas parar, si hacer su primera vez de esa forma no era lo que ella habia pensado peor era que la nombraran y compararan con otras chicas.

-eres una idiota, suéltame- decia Quinn mientras intetaba sacar a rachel de encima

La morena ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-ashh mierda quedate quita, ya me has enojado, que no entiendes niñita, me has calentado ahora te lo bancas- decia Rachel totalmente enojada ejerciendo mas presión sobre Quinn

La morena tomo de las manos de la rubia fuertemente dejándolas inmovilizadas, bajo con la otra mano los pantalones de pijama, levanto la polera de la rubia dejándola ver los pechos de esta, se acerco al oído

-si me interrumpes te vas a arrepentir, me oiste!- le susurro con firmeza la morena en el oído de quinn.

La rubia entre los besos bruscos de rachel intentaba liberarse pero la morena era aun mas fuerte, la morena que acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la rubia bajo sus manos a su entrepiernas y comenzó a ejercer presión sobre su parte intima haciendo gemir a la rubia del dolor por lo brusca, eso cegaba mas a la morena que por culpa del alcohol no podía pensar claramente y sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos haciendo que quinn soltase un quejido de dolor.

-estas bien Quinn?- decia santana con la respiración entre cortada

-metete en lo tuyo lopez- decia ofuscada la morena

La latina iba a responder pero brittany no la dejo ya que quería que se concentrara solo en ella, mientras ellas estaban en lo suyo pasionadamente.

Rachel seguia insistiendo con la rubia, después de introducir un dedos, fue por dos haciendo gemir a quinn que ya estaba llorando silenciosamente, cuando introdujo el tercer dedo la rubia comenzó a sangran pero esto solo hizo que Rachel se prendiera mas, era como un toro .

A Quinn le pareció eterno Rachel estaba perdida en la pasión y en cierto grado la lastimaba con lo brusca que era, sus besos, sus mordidas todo le dejaba marcas. Cuando por fin termino la morena de satisfacer sus necesidades le dio un ultimo beso y le dijo al oído.

-eso fue genial- le susurro

La beso por ultima vez y se puso al lado de ella, mientras Quinn tenia una cara totalmente de dolor.

-por que lloras?- pregunta la morena con una gran sonrisa

-por que eres una idiota, acaso no te diste cuenta que era virgen?- decia la rubia con la voz quebradiza

-si me di cuenta y fue aun mas excitante, debo decir que soy experta en hacer perder la virginidad- decia Rachel totalmente orgullosa de ella

-asi yo no quería que fuera- decia la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos

-ahhh no me vengas con niñerías, tu lo querías y yo lo quería y punto, deberías estar agradecida que te hize el favor, hoy en dia nadie es virgen a estas alturas- decia rachel totalmente indiferentes.

Quinn se levanto y se fue al baño a llorar desconsoladamente, asi no quería que fuera, quería algo pasional, algo romantico, algo delicado, algo perfecto, pero en cambio lo habia perdido con alguien que nisiquiera tenia sentiemientos por ella, habia sido brusco y por mas que intento que parara no lo hizo, parada en el lavamanos mirándose al espejo para ver las marcas que le dejo la morena, un labio mordido, unas mordidas por el cuello, unos chupones en el igual, arañazos en las manos y estomago y su entrepiernas sangrando por lo brusco que introdujo los dedos, se sentía triste y no era para menos, por otro lado Rachel se habia quedado dormida en la otra cama estaban dormidas plácidamente santana y brittany.

**Fin Flas back**

Después de recordar todo se sentía horrible como habia podido llegar a ser tan insensible, como habia olvidado sentir alguna cosa, realmente se sentía mal, Quinn no habia sido mala con ella al contrario desde el principio estuvo con ella aunque esta la rechazara, era un fiasco y ella lo sabia pero no siempre fue asi, en algún momento de su vida fue una chica feliz, normal, popular, tenia amor, tenia todo pero por cosas del destino le arruinaron su vida y esas marcas dolían mas que nada en su alma, tanto que habia olvidado sentir algo mas que no fuera dolor y rabia, pero solo terminaba lastimando a los demás era su forma de desquitarse.

Estaba clara, tenia que hacer algo con Quinn pero no sabia como acercarse, siempre dejo que la gente se alejara de ella, nunca hizo nada para detenerlas porque sentía que no lo merecía ya que su vida era una mierda, siempre hacia cosas para alejar a la gente.

Mientras pensaba vio pasar a la rubia a lo lejos caminar hacia uno de los matorrales del jardín, aquello le causo curiosidad y sin pensarlo se puso de pies y como pudo se levanto para seguirla.

Cautelosamente la siguió y su asombro fue al ver a la rubia saludando a un rubio que no estaba para nada feo, solo atino a levantar la ceja haciendo memoria de quien era ese muchacho, después de unos minutos recordó que era del internado Shuster.

-como era que se llamaba…mmMM..samuel?..no no Santiago…noo no suena ahh ya recordé Sam! Y porque esta aquí- se decia a si misma.

Seguia observando la interaccion de ambos chicos que se la estaban pasando bastante bien, Rachel se perdió en la sonrisa de la rubia sin quererlo comenzó a mirar con atención cada parte de la rubia tanto gestos como lo físico, no se habia percatado tanto que la rubia era extremadamente hermosa. Sin querer eso la hizo sonreir pero al darse cuenta se puso seria otra vez y le extraño sonreir por alguien eso no le pasaba a la Fria Rachel Berry.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en en el árbol que era de Rachel eso le molesto pero mas se enojo cuando el chico abrazaba a la rubia mientras hablaban cosas que no lograba escuchar, lo que si se escuchaba era las risas de ambos se la estaban pasando bastante bien.

Al cabo de un rato los rubios se despedían cálidamente con un lindo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla aunque se notaba que el rubio buscaba mas pero Quinn no se dejo.

Cuando Sam se fue y Quinn comenzaba a caminar Rachel sin pensarlo se paro enfrente de ella asustando a la rubia.

-mierda me has asustado- decia la rubia tomandose el pecho y tratando de calmarse

-Que hacias aquí?- decia seriamente la morena

-a ti que te importa- la miro desafiante para dar un paso al costado y seguir avanzando

La morena la tomo rápidamente del brazo para que se detuviera y como puso la volteo para quedar bastante cerca.

-Que hacias con el idiota ese- decia seriamente rachel mirando fijamente los ojos de Quinn

-me estas espiando?- decia seriamente quinn pero sin apartar la mirada

-ehh yoo…NO..yo solo vine a mi lugar y te veo con el idiota ese sentada bajo MI ARBOL!- decia tratando de sonar convincente

-tu árbol? Por dios este jardín es libre y además es no tengo por que decirte que es lo que hacia con el ok, ahora si me disculpas me quiero ir- decia quinn una vez mas girando para irse pero otra vez la morena la toma de la mano para girarla aun mas fuerte.

-Que mierda te pas…- decia Quinn pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que los labios de la morena se posaron en ella dejándola extremadamente sorprendida.

No fue un beso largo fue corto ya que la rubia se separo rápidamente mirándola con enojo.

-no te vuelvas acercar a mi…que te crees? Que puedes venir como si nada y besarme, te crees que soy fácil solo porque te acostaste conmigo ya puedes venir y besarme como si nada? Sabes que nose para que te digo todo esto…SI ATI TE DA LA MISMA COSA- dicho esto se alejo a paso agigantados dejando a una rachel totalmente confundida.

Si en su vida habían pasado muchas personas esta era la primera vez que sentía tanto las palabras de aquella rubia y aquel beso que no fue el gran beso pero basto para hacer latir su corazón de hielo.

-Sera posible que?...no pero como?- rachel estaba confundida la rubia sin quererlo le habia hecho sentir algo en su corazón que estaba bastante herido y olvidado.

Sun duda tenia que averiguar que era esto que le estaba pasando y limpiar la culpa que le hacia sentir al ver a la rubia y haber sido tan mala con ella.

* * *

><p>sin duda a Rachel se le biene dificil, pero al parecer esta dispuesta a entender que es lo que le pasa con esta rubiesita, aunque esta ultima no quiera saber nada de rachel despues de como la ha tratado.<p>

sorry si hay falta de ortografia pero aproveche la inspiracion y me lanze a escribir de una...

saludos...


	13. Chapter 13

holaa nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten =)

* * *

><p><strong>Inesperado<strong>

Capitulo 13

Después de aquel beso por impulso que tubo Rachel hacia Quinn habían pasado dos días, donde la morena solo observaba a Quinn con la intención de acercarse pero la rubia solo se limitaba a hablar lo justo y luego evitarla lo mas que se pudiera, no podía hacerlo del todo ya que convivían en un mismo lugar porque ganas no le faltaban.

era un dia soleado bastante lindo para los días que llevaban trayendo últimamente, Rachel se sentaba bajo su árbol disfrutando del aire y los ruidos de los pajaritos cuando sintió unas risas, giro su cabeza para mirar quieres eran y para su desagrado eran Sam y Quinn, al verlos se escondió detrás de el quedando cerca de la parejita que tomaba asiento en uno de los troncos de allí y los observo con cautela.

"otra vez estos dos cerca de mi árbol…ashh" pensaba la morena al ver la escenita

S-y como has estado hermosa- decia sonriente

Q-si eh estado bien, gracias por preguntar y tu que tal?- sonreía

S- muy bien y mejor estoy cuando estoy a tu lado- respondía mirándola a los ojos

Q-aww que lindo, yo igual me la paso bien contigo- coqueteaba con el

"claro el se hace el lindo y ella le sigue el juego" pensaba Rachel mientras fruncía el ceño pero seguia observando atenta la conversación.

S-mm Quinn yo bueno ya sabes que nos hemos estado conociendo hace unos días después de la fiesta en mi internado y bueno yo quería darte algo que espero y te guste- decia nervioso

Q- enserio? Que es dime- embozaba una gran sonrisa

S-bueno igual no es la gran cosa pero yo quería cantarte una canción para que sepas lo que significas para mi- decia sonrojado

Q-está bien! Me encantaría escucharte- dijo felizmente

"una canción? Me estas jodiendo? Que cursi salió el hombre este igual a Quinn no le gustan estas cosas" se decia a si misma un poco irónicamente.

El rubio tomaba su guitarra y comenzaba a cantar una linda melodía sin perder de vista a la rubia quien escuchaba feliz aquella canción.

Y es que te quiero ohuuuu

Baby te quiero ohuuuu

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero ohuuuu

Baby te quiero ohuuuu

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz

Hay como quisiera en este instante abrazarte

Y mil canciones al oido cantarte

A tu vida muchas rosas regalarle

Es que tu me enamorastee

Es que tu eres el lucero que guia mi vida

Si no te tengo en mi cancion no existe melodia

Tu me haces falta baby de noche y de dia

Sin tu inspiración no existiria esta poesia

Y es que te quiero ohuuuu

Baby te quiero ohuuuu

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz

Tu que me haces soñar

Y a las estrellas llegar

Con solo pensarte baby

Tu que me sueles llenar

Eres mi aire vital

Sin ti no respiro leide

Tu no te imaginas

La falta que me haces

Cuando no te tengo cerca

Me muero por llamarte

Ahi nena no sabes cuanto te quiero.

Mi niña linda

Mientras Sam le cantaba la canción a Quinn bailando alrededor de ella y a la vez la rubia lo miraba con una gran sonrisa disfrutando de la canción, Rachel no dejaba de mirar al escena seriamente.

"por dios! Quien le dijo a este idiota que sabia cantar?, yo le gano 10 veces mas" se decia la morena mientras miraba a los chicos, una vez que el rubio termino la canción se acerco a Quinn.

S-te ha gustado? Eso es lo que me haces sentír Quinn- decia mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba una de sus mejillas

Q-que si me gusto? Estas loco acaso? ME ENCANTO!, gracias eres super lindo- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Si, si, muy lindo como no, ahora falta que se be…" pero no pudo terminar de pensar eso ya que su cuerpo y su mente se paraliso al ver a los rubios besándose, Quinn tomaba del cuello a Sam mientras este le tomaba de la cintura

S-WOW eso ha sido genial, yo realmente Quinn te quiero y deceo estar contigo por eso no quiero perder mas tiempo y bueno necesito que sea oficial, Quinn Fabray quieres ser mi novia?-

Q-yo eh…- se quedo en silencio mientras procesaba lo que el chico delante de ella le habia dicho, se la pasaba bien con el, lo habia aprendido a conocer y por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy agusto con el, era guapo no lo podía negar y eso le atraía además necesitaba olvidar lo que fuese que habia tenido con Rachel, necesitaba limpiar su cabeza y cuerpo de ella.

S-si no quieres yo entie…-pero fue interrumpido

Q-si! Acepto ser tu novia- dijo feliz lanzándose a sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba y se besaban.

"mierda" dijo Rachel no podía cree lo que acaba de escuchar "novia?, ahora es su novia!" esa palabra hacia eco en su cabeza y con total furia por ver la escena que no supo como uno de sus puños habia llegado al tronco del árbol, miro como sus nudillos se ponían rojo al instante pero no sentía dolor y eso la lleno aun mas de ira, asi que volvió a pegarle al árbol con mas intensidad pero aun asi no sentía dolor, lanzo el puño una y otra vez intercambiando sus manos para ser golpiados contra el árbol mientras miles de imagines pasaban por su mente, las imágenes pasaban como una película contando su vida.

"Tienes que sentir, maldita sea, vuelve a sentir" se repetía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el árbol con total fuerza hasta que las imágenes de su cabeza se detenían en la cara dulce de Quinn mientras le sonreía bajo este mismo árbol que golpeaba con total ira.

Se detuvo tratando de respirar con normalidad y alzando la cabeza para ver lo que ciegamente habia hecho, vio como uno de sus puños aun se encontraba pegado al árbol y se sorprendió al ver la sangre que salía de ellos, lo bajo y vio las marcas de sangre y machucones que habia dejado en el, la imagen era desgarradora era el vivo reflejo del corazón de Rachel, de pronto vio el reflejo del tipo que le habia cagado la vida y con mas fuerza lanzo sus dos puños rompiendo aun mas los nudullis de estas dos haciendo quejarse a Rachel que ahora si sentía el daño que se habia hecho.

R-Auh! Mierda- se quejo

Los rubios al sentir el ruido se separaron y miraron para todos lados buscando de donde provenía el ruido, la morena se percato de eso y rápidamente se escabullo alejándose de allí para ir a su habitación a intentar curarse esas heridas.

"oouuch mira lo que te has hecho Rachel Berry" se decia con desaprobacion, porque se habia enojado tanto al ver el beso de ambos chicos, no sabia como describir sus emociones pero sentia de alguna forma envidia de Sam por esa felicidad que tenia junto a Quinn.

* * *

><p>bueno no me odien pero me pidieron ke no se la hisiera facil a Rachel y hay tienen xd..jajaj mala yo! ya trankilas ke en el proximo capitulo habra acercamientoo..=)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

hola! sorry por la demora...sii yo seee que es mucho pero em me distraigo con otras cosas y no eh podido terminar el capitulo...este capi me costo escribirlo...creo ke estoy siendo muy dramatica o no? bueno espero les guste el capitulo y espero comentarios y algunas ideas para introducirla a la historia...

* * *

><p><strong>Noche magica<strong>

Capitulo 14

Rachel llego a la habitación que felizmente estaba sola y corrió al baño a intentar parar la sangre que corría por sus manos.

Se lavo ambas manos para limpiar la sangre pero esta no tenía intenciones de parar, eso mas la enojo, sabia que ambas manos necesitaban una curación fuerte, quizás unos puntos pero no le importo, saco el botiquín del mueble y se puso unos parches que aseguro con unas vendas rápidamente estas se mancharon con sangre asi que volvió a poner mas parches ejerciendo presión eso le hacia doler aun mas sus manos que con dificultad intentaba moverlas, logro ponerse las vendas y noto que se le volvi a manchar pero mas lento asi que opto por ponerse unos guantes negros de cuero que tenia en sus cajones para esconder las manchas de sangre, ya inventaría el por que los usaba.

Vio unas pastillas y se las tomo para ver si asi calmaba el dolor y la inflamación y sin mas salió de la habitación para despejar la mente.

Por otro lado Quinn ya se habia despedido de Sam quedándose sola en el lugar y se acerco al árbol que tanto le gustaba a Rachel, comenzó a recordar los momentos vividos con la morena con cada flashes que le venia a la mente, embozo una sonrisa mientras tocaba aquel árbol al rodearlo se percato de las manchas de sangre que habia en el costado de este y los machucones que también tenia, se asusto por la imagen

"Quien habrá sido el loco que hizo esto" pensó movio la cabeza para salir de su asombro y se fue corriendo al internado, ya que les tocaba la cena como era cada noche.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con Santana y Brittany quienes sonreían y hablaban de las demás internas.

S-hey Q, a que se debe tanta felicida eh?- le preguntaba mientras la miraba curiosa

B- si Quinnie a que se debe tanta alegría. Ohh no me digas que ya estas saliendo con rachel?- decia emocionada

Q-Que? No, como si se puediera salir aquí, eh no además ella no tiene nada que ver, y bueno nada estoy feliz porque Sam me pidió que fuera su novia hoy- decia mientras se sentaba en la cama y sonreía

S- supongo que has dicho que no?- decia mientras se acercaba a la cama junto a la rubia

Q-te equivocas, le eh dicho que SI- decia mientras suspiraba

B-estas loca! Como has aceptado si a ti te gusta Rachel- decia algo triste

S-mi nena tiene razón, porque has aceptado si te mueres por la morena caliente-

Q-bueno basta no! Para empezar no estoy loca, segundo lo quiero intentar con el, acaso eso esta mal? Y tercero yo no quiero nada con Rachel asi que ahórrense el discursito quieren- decia molesta

Justo en ese momento entra Rachel, las tres chicas la quedan mirando, su aspecto no era el mejor.

B-te encuentras bien?- decia suavemente

R- si estoy bien, solo venia al baño.

Sin esperar preguntas se metió rápido al baño para ir al maletero y cambiar las vendas y tomar una de esas pastillas ya que el dolor se habia vuelto mas fuerte, se miro las manos y seguian igual y peor, estas necesitaban de alguna curación fuerte ya que solo Rachel se limitaba a mojarlas con el agua y luego ponerse las vendas, le dolia de sobre manera tan solo tocarlas asi que hizo el esfuerzo y las volvió a vendar parando la sangre que salía cada vez que esta hacia un movimiento brusco, una vez que termino se puso los guantes y respiro hondo para salir de este, cuando se asomo se dio cuenta que sus compañeras de cuarto aun estaban en la habitación.

B-nos vamos a cenar, vas con nosotras?- decia mientras sonreía

R- eh no gracias, ire a tomar un poco de aire afuera- decia mientras avanzaba para salir

S- oye Berry por que fregados usas guantes a esta época del año?- decia curiosa la latina

R-am por que, bueno eso no te interesa a ti, solo los quiero usar y ya- decia rápidamente para salir antes que siguieran las preguntas.

S-hey yo solo…- esta iba a remeter contra la morena pero fue interrumpida

Q- bueno ya, si no quiere decir por que mierda usa guantes en esta época del año es cosa suya no, ahora bajemos que muero de hambre- decia como si nada

Una vez que la morena salió de la habitación, fue seguida por sus compañeras de cuarto que se separaron llegando al pasillo para ir al comedor para cenar, la morena estaba el jardín bajo su mismo árbol, miraba el daño que le habia hecho a este y sin mas pedia perdón.

R- perdón por haberte hecho esto, yo solo tenia rabia conmigo misma por perder las cosas buenas de mi vida y..y verla ahí con ese idiota, besándose me ha vuelto como loca, yo…ufff no se que me pasa con ella, sabes es algo raro la miro y me enoja saber que siente cosas por mi pese a que fui una perra con ella, pero no me puedo engañar y menos a ti amiga, ella me gusta y mucho, supongo que desde el primer dia que me gusta por eso la eh tratado como una imbécil, ahora esta con el y aun que se que es para sacarme de su cabeza sigue estando con el…que puedo decir paresco una idiota hablando con un árbol pero una de las ventajas es que no puedes recriminarme por lo imbécil que eh sido.

Luego del monologo se sento bajo este y comenzó a llorar, sentía tanta mierda dentro de ella que aunque llorara sin quedar con lagrimas en los ojos podría calmar el dolor que sentía, habia podido sentir algo pero aunque asumiera que le gustaba la rubia y ese sentimiento en parte era lindo habia mucho de lo otro que era mierda pura en su vida y ella lo sabia.

Habran pasado horas y se quedo dormida de tanto llorar, el frio que hacia en el jardín la despertó, era tarde casi madrugada y se percato que estaba afuera tirada en el pasto, la morena temblaba y se sentía bastante mal, las heridas en sus manos estaban infectadas y le habia producido una fuerte fiebre, sentía mucho dolor de sus manos asi que como pudo fue hacia su cuarto, se sentía débil, apenas podía caminar hasta allí, entro como pudo y vio a todas durmiendo, en un intento por caminar hacia el baño golpeo unas cajas que habían por allí haciendo que la rubia despertara.

Q-podrias al menos dejar de meter tanto ruido!- decia algo molesta intentado volver a dormir

R-lo..lo siento- decia intanto esta vez ir hacia al baño sin hacer ruido pero estaba muy débil asi que cayo de rodillas quejándose por poner sus manos en el suelo haciando que estas volvieran a sangrar.

La rubia se percato que algo andaba mal asi que se salió rápidamente de la cama y la tomo de los brazos para levantarla.

Q-estas bien?, estas sudando y temblando- decia con clara preocupación

R-si estoy bien, solo quiero llegar al maldito baño- decia soltándose de la rubia, pero en el intento casi vuelve a caer.

Q-hey solo intento ayudarte, puedes dejar de ser tan perra y dejarme ayudarte?- decia sosteniendo otra vez a la morena

R- esta bien- dijo secadamente

Una vez que entraron al baño, la rubia la sento para poder verla bien y ayudarla.

Q-dios traes una cara, creo que tienes fiebre, estas bastante roja y sudorosa- tocándole la frente con sus manos –sii tienes mucha fiebre estar ardiendo, ven tienes que tomar una ducha para bajar la temperatura-

Y con total normalidad tomo una de sus manos apretándola para ayudarla a meterse en la bañera.

R-Auchhh!- decia con mucho dolor soltando la mano de la rubia y cayendo hacia tras con fuerza quedando en el mismo lugar que hace unos minutos estaba, se quejaba mucho.

Q-hey apenas te toque, que es lo que tienes en tus manos?- decia preocupada la rubia intentando tomar una de sus manos

R-no es nada, solo dejame tranquila- decia fríamente para que la rubia se fuera pero no fue lo suficiente ya que una de sus manos por medio de los guantes que tapaban las vendas goteaba sangre.

Q-estas sangrando- tomo rápidamente una de las manos de la morena y saco el guante que la cubria – pero que demonios te ha pasado- saco los vendajes y puro ver las heridas y el morado feo que tenían, aparte de la clara inflamación que tenia – que es esto?- tomo la otra mano e hizo el mismo procedimiento viendo lo mismo –quien te ha hecho esto?- seguia preguntando pero la morena no respondia solo miraba el piso.

R-ya te dije que no es nada, asi que dejame sola- decia sin mirarla

Q-estas loca! Esas manos necesitan una buena curación y estas ardiendo en fiebre, necesitas ayuda y por mas que me moleste tu presencia y te odie no te dejare sola ok!- decia mientras tomaba una de las manos de la morena para comenzar a curarla.

Realmente se sentía mal, asi que solo omitió respuesta y se dejo curar, Rachel solo observaba como Quinn tocaba sus manos y le hechaba los liquidos correspondientes para su curación, el alcohol ardia pero Rachel solo se aguantaba.

Q- duele?- decia mirándola a lo que la morena no contestaba –que te ha pasado Rachel?, porque están tus manos asi?, alguien te ha lastimado o te lo has hecho tu?- decia mientras vendaba las manos de la morena –y listo, ten tomate esta pastilla para el dolor y esta para bajar la fiebre y te sentiras mejor, ahora ven a recostarte que necesitas descanzar-

En total silencio Rachel avanzo a hacia su cama con ayuda de Quinn ya que se encontraba muy débil, se recostó como pudo y en total silencio, por su lado la rubia solo evito preguntar o decir algo y se acosto en su cama, habían pasado unas horas desde la interaccion de las chicas cuando Rachel comenzó a soñar producto de la fiebre que volvia a subir y los dolores que le producían sus heridas, difariaba, hablaba cosas sin sentido y se movia.

Quinn despierta por los ruidos y se acerca rápidamente.

R-No…noo…dejame…no..pu…e..doo- decia abatidamente Rachel

Q-hey Rachel despierta- decia mientras la movia por los hombros- hey Rachel despierta es un sueño- seguia moviéndola

La morena despertó desesperadamente llorando y solo atino a abrazar a Quinn quien la consolaba y tranquilizaba.

Q-Shhh tranquila solo fue un sueño, ya paso- le decia mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Una vez que Rachel se calmo se separo y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, por alguna razón a la rubia pese a su enojo el estado en el cual se encontraba la morena la cautivaba, le nacia protegerla y cuidarla, ella sabia que Rachel era la dura y la indiferente a todo pero en este estado podía ver a una chica temerosa y delicada, sensible, asustada, sola, vulnerable, no era la Rachel que acostumbraba a ver, esta que estaba frente a ella era una chica totalmente diferente.

Se seguian mirando y lentamente se fueron acercando era como si sus cuerpos se manejaban solos, ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra, los ojos se alternaban entre los labios y sus ojos y si dudarlo Rachel cierra la poca brecha que tenían besándola lentamente, era un beso dulce, traquilo y sentido no como los de aquella noche de licor, este era como si se besaran por primera vez, se fue tornando mas pasional, sus leguas se tocaban y sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos pero la rubia se separo dejando sus frentes juntas mientras volvían a la respiración normal.

Q-no puedo, yo…yo estoy con Sam y tu estas con Finn y no se merecen esto- decia mientras la miraba dulcemente y le acariciaba la mejilla

R-yo no estoy con Finn, solo somos amigos- decia mirándola "vamos Rachel dile que te gusta y que quieres arreglar todo el daño que le causaste"

Q-Ok- tomo un respiro – pero yo estoy con Sam y el no se merece esto- dice levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Después de unos segundos aparece con unas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

Q-ten toma esto para que baje tu fiebre- se lo pasa y espero a que se lo tome para luego dirigirse a su cama.

R-Quinn-

Q-sii-

R-podrias dormir conmigo, prometo que solo será dormir porfavor- decia casi susurrando

Q-mmm no creo que sea buena idea-

R-no quiero dormir sola porfavor- con esa mirada de gatito

Q- uff esta bien- se levanto de la cama y se acomodo a su lado

R-Quinn-

Q-dime-

R-me podrías abrazar porfavor- decia con un poco de vergüenza

Q-ok-

Quinn se gira y queda detrás de Rachel abrazandola por la cintura

R-Quinn-

Q-mmhmm-

R-disculpame por todo lo que te eh hecho, eh sido una perra contigo y tu te has portado tan bien comigo…yoo de verdad lo siento y ..y perdón

Q-tranquila eso lo hablaremos en otro momento, ahora solo duerme.

R-Quinn-

Q-que-

R-Gracias por cuidarme esta noche y por dormir conmigo.

Q-ok, ahora solo duerme ok, ya es tarde y hay que descanzar-

R-ok-

Ambas se acomodaron y se dedicaron a dormir, sin duda habia sido una noche mágica donde Quinn ha podido ver a una nueva Rachel totalmente distinta a la que habia visto hasta hora, sin duda no podía mentirse a si misma por que por mas que intentara odiar a Rachel no podía, le gustaba y tenia un monton de sentimientos hacia ella, por otro lado rachel estaba totalmente arrepentida por el daño que le ha causado a la rubia y sobretodo no sabe como enfrentarlo, pero hoy bajo por un momento las barreras que tanto se pone para apartar a la gente, la noche era testigo de este acercamiento que habían tenido ambas, pero aun no podían negar el hecho de que habían mas personas en el medio y las trabas que ellas mismas se ponían.

* * *

><p>poco a poco se van acercando...ya se ke no les gusta que quinn este con sam pero todo tiene una razon de ser...almenos hizo recapacitar a rachel sobre sus sentimientos ehhhh...trankilas ke estas dos tendran sus momentos...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry! yo se ke me eh demorado muchoo pero eske me han pasado millones de cosas..he perdido a un amigo en un accidente de auto, estoy a portas de egresar de mi carrera universitaria y tengo en remodelacion mi casa, apenas y tengo tiempo para ponerme al dia con los fic ke leo y las achele...en finn prometo meterme de lleno con esta historia...gracias a mi estadia afuera me han surgido varias ideas para seguir con el fic...espero ke les guste este capitulo, lo tenia avanzado pero no podia terminarlo...al fin lo eh hecho...

enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Un gran comienzo<strong>

Capitulo 15

El sol por las ventanas anunciaba un nuevo dia, las primeras en despertar son Santana y Britanny quienes se quedan sorprendidas por encontrar a la rubia durmiendo junto a Rachel.

S-y en que momento paso esto y yo no me di cuenta?- pregunta confundida

B-santy tu tienes un sueño pesado, se puede caer el mundo y tu sigues durmiendo- decia sonriente

S-no no esto es mentira- decia con el ceño fruncido

B-a que si Santy, anoche te acariciaba con mis piernas y tu no me pescaste- decia algo triste

S-awww nena lo siento pero no sentí nada, por que sabes que si lo hago ufffff- decia pícaramente acercándose para besar los labios de la rubia

Q-aww que hora es?- preguntaba tratando de despertar

S-ohh ha despertado la bella durmiente- decia entre risas –asi que has dormido con Berry ehh cochinilla- decia a tono de burla

Q-Shh baja la voz no vez que esta durmiendo- decia mientras salía de la cama para ir a la ducha

S- que te traes Q? se me hace raro este cambio de actitud, acaso anoche te hizo cambiar de parecer ehhh- decia a modo de burla

Q-muy graciosa ehh muy graciosa- decia mientras agarraba su bata para ir a la ducha – además yo no tengo que darte explicaciones- decia algo molesta

S-ooh vamos Q, dime que paso anoche, que hizo para que terminaras en su cama- decia con los brazos cruzados

Q-Santana ya basta! Ok dejalo- decia ya molesta

B-Santy ya dejala, no paso nada de otro mundo, anoche Rachel se puso mal…mm lloraba por algo yo la sentí y me dio tanta tristeza que me iba a parar a verla pero Quinnie se me adelanto y la fue a ver, por cierto Quinnie se veian tan lindas juntas y ese beso fue super romantico- decia sonriente

Quin se habia quedado de piedra al escuchar lo que Brittany habia dicho, sii las habia hechado al agua ahora sii Santana la tenia en sus manos, minimo tres burlas en el dia.

S-asi que no pasa nada ehh! Uiii Quinnie besándose con Rachel, eso era tan predecible- decia entre risas –pero tu no tienes de novio a ese chico que tiene la boca gigante y te puede tragar entera en un beso- decia extrañada

Q-aiii dioss enserio chicas no quiero hablar del tema aquí ok, no delante de ella y menos en su estado, asi que mejor bajemos a desayunar y hablamos ok?- decia ya fustrada

S-ok como quieras pero debes contar hasta el ultimo detalle y se puede saber que le pasa a Berry- decia curiosa

Q-esta enferma asi que se quedara en cama todo el dia, anoche ardia en fiebre y bueno yo la cuide- decia algo sonrojada

B-aww Santy yo también quiero una enfermera sexy- decia inocentemente

S-diosss Britt mejor dejemos que Q ocupe la ducha para luego entrar las dos- le decia coquetamente

R-Que hora es?- decia mientras despertaba del todo

B-las 7 am-

R-ok gracias, será mejor que me levante- decia mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama

Q-noo, noo Rachel estas enferma y débil debes descanzar y mejorar, asi que no te preocupes que yo hablo con la directora para que te de el pase libre para que descanzes en cama- decia mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la cama

R-pero no me kiero quedar aburrida aquí, necesito salir- decia intentando salir de la cama

S-no seas testaruda Berry, apenas puedes sacar el culo de allí y quieres salir, traes una cara de difunta que ni te imaginas- decia entre risas

La morena solo la asesino con la mirada

Q-enserio Rachel te hara mal salir, quedate aquí y yo te hare compañía si?-

R-no tienes que hacerlo-lo dice mirándola

Q-lo se!, pero quiero hacerlo ok! Asi que deja de ser tan odiosa o si no me arrepentiré de esto- dijo mirándola a los ojos

S-ok! Demaciado azúcar para mi, Britt vamos a la ducha ahora!-

Entre risas se dirigieron a la ducha, para luego el turno de Quinn, mientras Rachel las observaba desde su cama, luego las tres restantes bajaron para su desayuno y la morena se quedaba sola en la habitación.

Los pensamientos de la morena llenaban su cabeza, se encontraba recordando lo que habia pasado aquella noche y sin darse cuenta sonreía a si misma, no lo podía negar quinn era una persona bastante rara pero a la vez tierna.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la rubia quien cargaba una bandeja con un rico desayuno, leche, fruta, y unas tostada para que rachel recuperara las energias que habia perdido por culpa de la fiebre.

Q-te duelen?- interrumpía el silencio que llevaban desde que habia ingresado a la habitación

R-em un poco, gracias por curarme y por el desayuno- la morena le dedicaba una sonrisa calida

Q-de nada, es lo minimo que haría por una compañera- trataba de sonar normal

R-de todas formas igual gracias- decia mirándola directamente a los ojos

Q-puedo preguntarte algo?- decia la rubia sin apartar su vista de rachel

R-aja-

Q-que ha pasado para que tus manos terminaran asi y te produjera la fiebre- decia seria a la vez con una preocupación

R-ehh…yo..eh…no me sentía bien y no quiero hablar de eso- decia desviando la mirada

Q-esta bien no te presionare, pero sea lo que sea que te haya motivado para hacer algo como eso, prefiero que recurras ami y poder ayudarte- decia totalmente seria

R-porque eres asi?- volvia a mirarla

Q-asi como?-decia confundida la rubia

R-asi tan buena, nose tan preocupada, yo soy conciente de que te eh lastimado y que has sufrido por mi culpa y creeme que no me meresco ni que me hables, sin embargo estas aquí conmigo ayudándome y preocupándote por mi- decia con una leve tristeza

Q-Mmm…nose supongo que me paso de idiota aveces- sonrio de medio lado –bah nose rachel la verdad que me nace hacer estas cosas por ti, nose como explicarlo y la verdad que tampoco tengo animos ok- decia tranquilamente.

R-quinn yo de verdad que…nose como….ufff esto es tan difícil para mi…yy solo lo siento ok!- decia sinceramente

Q-ok, mira se que hemos empezado mal y nose si podre olvidar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras pero si puedo cambiar el trato hacia ti desde hoy, podemos iniciar una amistad haber si esto resulta, que dices- dice sonriendo la rubia

R-me encantaría, hola soy Rachel berry, encantada de conocerte- decia muy sonriente

Q-jajaja no seas ridícula, Quinn fabray, el gusto es mio- decia apretando la mano estirada de rachel

R-auch! Auchhhh!- decia con gran dolor por culpa de sus manos heridas –mierda, mierda…podrías haber sido mas suave- decia gruñendo

Q-no seas quejona, además eso te pasa por hacer daño, tonta- sonreía satisfecha le causaba gracia ver a la morena gruñendo por su culpa

R-yoo te- no pudo continuar al ver la cara de quinn que amenazaba con matarla si le decia algo que no debía –ufff ok es mi culpa-

Q-bien, ahora ire a dejar esta bandeja abajo y tu por mientras descanza, yo ire a mis clases y luego te vendre a ver si necesitas algo.

Tomo las cosas de las manos de rachel y se giro para salir y llegar a todos los objetivos que anteriormente habia dicho. Por un lado rachel se acomodaba para seguir con su sueño y poder reponer fuerzas, cayendo rendida ante la almohada, por otro lado quinn llegaba a la cocina dejando las cosas que habia dejado rachel sin comer.

Un pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza "que hare contigo Rachel berry, a pesar de todo sigues moviendo mi mundo" soltaba un respido por ese pensamiento. El dia siguió su curso normal, sin embargo habia otro aire en el ambiente, Rachel y Quinn habían limado algunas perezas, si bien no era del todo perfecto, era sin duda un gran comienzo.

* * *

><p>si les parece corto xd..siempre intento hacerlo largos pero cuando creo ke es asi alguien m dice ke es corto jajaj el word me miente xd...siempre lleno de 4 a cinco hojas...raro no...<p>

en fin gracias a todas esas personas ke me mandaban mensajitos motivandome para seguir...vez ke los leia me daba ese remordimiento por no seguir con la historia..pero bueno ya se los compensare...


	16. Chapter 16

hello gracias por la preocupacion y sii estoy mejor, saliendo a adelante como es la vida, en fin aki les traigo otro capi ojala les guste y estoy tratando de utilizar al maximo mi inspiracion =)

* * *

><p><strong>Verdades ocultas<strong>

Capitulo 16

Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquel acercamiento e intento de iniciar una amistad con Quinn Fabray, Rachel se encontraba totalmente recuperada de su descompensación y sus manos ya habían cicatrizado del todo, ya no le dolían como al principio pero igual usaba guantes para no dejar a la vista las marcas que aun mostraban el daño que se habia causado.

Por otro lado Quinn seguia viendo a Sam tratando de autoconvencerse que el era un excelente novio y si lo era, el chico rubio se mostraba romantico, atento, tierno y comprensivo, podían hablar de todo o de nada pero seguia siendo un agrado estar con el y eso la limitaba a poder separarse de el, pero desde que con Rachel habían tratado de llevar la fiesta en paz todo se habia vuelto mas armonioso y agradable, la rubia estaba descubriendo cosas en la morena que desconocía y a la vez no podía creer, si bien se volvia rehacía para hablar de algunos temas profundos, la rubia intentaba no presionarla para perder todo lo que habían avanzado, se habia dado cuenta que Rachel cuando se veía acorralada sentía ese instinto de protegerse y la forma para hacerlo era a la defensiva e ignorando a las personas y aveces podía llegar a ser hiriente por eso ella no la presionaba.

Por su lado rachel se habia dado cuenta que la rubia era detallista, romantica y preocupada, toda una pricesa esperando por su príncipe azul, por lo mismo tenia que cuidar de no sacar su lado malo para provocarle algún daño y que ella no tomara la determinación de alejarse completamente de ella, no podía negar la morena que la compañía de Quinn hacia todo mas llevadero, el estar en un internado no era para nada agradable para alguien que vivía el dia a dia libre como las aves, y asi comenzó la amistad o comienzo de amistad entre Quinn y Rachel.

Q-hey estabas aquí! Que hacias?- preguntaba curiosa al ver unas hojas en las manos de rachel, que parecían ser unas partituras

R-yo..yo..eh nada, solo matando el tiempo, si es que se puede- intentaba disimular sus nervios por ser descubierta

Q-ooh vamos Rach dime que hacias, estabas cantando acaso?- preguntaba divertida

R-que odiosa eres fabray…diosss…ehh sii estaba cantando o eso almenos intentaba hacer antes que llegaras- decia alzando las cejas

Q-canta para mi- decia con sus ojos de gatito –porfavor!-

R-ehh no, yoo hace tiempo que no canto para nadie- decia metiendo las hojas en un cuadernillo que tenia encima del tronco

Q-vamos, muero por escucharte, enserio que no me reire ni nada, vamos di que si no me hagas rogarte,si, si ,si SIIII- decia con sus manos puesta en forma de suplica

R-arrgg esta bien, tu ganas por esta vez, bueno haber ponte allí y dame unos segundos para prepara la garganta-

Mientras tanto quinn tomaba asiento en el tronco caído esperaba ansiosa que rachel cantara, por el otro lado la morena terminaba de calentar su garganta.

R-ok aki voy-

Rachel tomaba un profundo respiro y desde su boca comenzaba a salir esa hermosa voz que escondia bajo esa actitud arrogante y a la defensiva que mostraba la morena ante los demás.

Cuando era niña

Veia a mi papi llorar

Y maldijo al viento

Rompió su propio corazón

Y vimos...

Como trató de volver a montar

Y mi mamá juro que

ella nunca se dejaría olvidar

Y ese fue el día en que prometí

jamás cantar al amor

Si no existe

Mientras cantaba mirando hacia los arboles, en esta parte de la canción dirigió su mirada a quinn quien la miraba embalsamada por la preciosa voz y lo que podia provocar en su cuerpo, se encontró con la mirada de rachel mientras cantaba este pedazo de la canción dirigida a ella.

Pero cariño,

Tú eres la unica excepción

Tú eres la unica excepción

Tú eres la unica excepción

Tú eres la unica excepción

Tal vez yo se, en algun lugar

en lo profundo de mi alma

que el amor no dura,

y tenemos que encontrar otras formas

Para hacerlo solo

o mantener una cara seria

Y siempre he vivido asi

manteniendo un ambiente confortable, distante

me habia jurado a mi misma que era el contenido,

se sentia muy sola

cantaba mientras se acercaba a la rubia que se habia puesto de pies por inercia, ella no era dueña de sus actos en estos momentos, el canto de Rachel era como el de una sirena atrapando a su pirata.

Porque ninguna de ellas fue siempre

vale la pena el riego, pero

Tú eres la unica excepción

Tú eres la unica excepción

Tú eres la unica excepción

Tú eres la unica excepción

Consegui un férreo control sobre la realidad

pero no puedo dejar ir

lo que esta delante de mi aquí

Sé que su salida por la mañana,

cuando se despierta

Déjame con alguna prueba de que no es un sueño

Ooohh!

Tu, la única excepción

Tu, la única excepción

Tu, la única excepción

Tu, la única excepción

Tu, la única excepción

Tu, la única excepción

Tu, la única excepción

Tu, la única excepción

Y estoy en mi manera de creer.

Ah, y qué es mi manera de creer.

Y asi termino la canción de rachel mirando profundamente a los ojos de la rubia quien permanecia inmóvil a escasos centímetros de su cara, sin pensarlo dos veces Rachel junto sus labios con los de Quinn en un beso tierno que poco a poco se fue volviendo mas pasional con la danza de sus lenguas.

Las manos de la morena acariciaban las caderas dela rubia, mientras esta tenia a rachel desde el cuello sin dar señales de querer detener ese beso tan sentido, por primera vez era un beso con sentimiento, amoroso y tierno sin perder esa chispa de pasión que ambas desprendía hasta este punto, pero el aire poco a poco les fue faltando teniendo que cortar el emblemático beso.

Q-diosss…yo lo siento- decia apartándose de la morena

R-yo no lo siento, ha sido genial- decia sonriente mientras volvia acercarse a la rubia

Q-sii….digo noo…esto esta mal, yo..yo estoy con sam y tu…-pero Rachel no la dejo terminar volviendo a besarla

No tardo en ceder, después de todo no podia negar que Rachel berry tenia unos labios carnosos exquisito y besaba como los dioses, logrando derribar toda barrera que su cabeza pedia a gritos que pusiera.

Al cabo de un rato Quinn logra desprender sus labios de Rachel, uniendo frente con frente mientras recobraban el sentido de la cordura y respiración.

Q-debo irme- decia girando para intentar irse pero una mano la detuvo

R-realmente quieres que esto sea asi?- decia aun sostiendo la mano de Quinn obligándola a ponerla frente a frente para que la mirara a los ojos

Q- nose a que te refieres, de verdad necesito estar sola, yo tengo novio por si no te has dado cuenta- decia frunciendo el seño sin apartar la vista de la morena

R-si se que tienes novio y me doy cuenta que estas besando mis labios en vez de los suyos- decia volviendo a acercarse

Q-no…dios basta rachel lo digo enserio- decia apartándose completamente de la morena –no te equivoques somos amigas, sam es mi novio y esto jamás debió pasar-

R-pero Quinn no seas asi, no lo amas sino no nos ubieramos besado- decia alzando las manos

Q-que no digas mas, no quiero seguir hablando del tema, somos amigas y punto, esto jamás paso ok!-

Rachel soltaba un gran suspiro de fustracion, no quizo seguir hablando del tema porque sabia que la llevaría tal vez a una confrontación con la rubia que ahora mismo no deseaba, pero su corazón como nunca antes después de mucho tiempo comenzó a latir al mirar como la rubia comenzaba su marcha.

Q- hey Rachel- decia de espaldas aun –cantas espectacular, me ha encantado la canción y tu voz con ella- sonreía para si misma sin que rachel la viera y siguió caminando perdiéndose entre los arboles camino al internado.

Por otro lado rachel se quedo pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar y sonriendo como una idiota mientras miraba a como se desaparecia la rubia delante de sus ojos.

Definitivamente esa chica que gustaba y la quería para ella pero primero debía limpiar el camino y seducir a la rubia para que cayera rendida a sus pies, sentía que por fin habían encontrado a alguien a quien revivirle ese corazón de hielo que tenia entre sus musculos del cuerpo, sentía que podia volver a sonreir y ser mejor persona, sin duda sentía que podia volver a usar esa palabra olvidad por mucho tiempo de su corazón y cabeza Amor.

-Hey Quinn!-

Escucha la rubia detrás de su espalda logrando asustar a esta de preocupación y nerviosismo.

* * *

><p>bueno no todo puede ser tan facil digo yo, de apoco se va dando todo asi ke paciencia...ojala lo valla manejando bien xd...<p>

kien sera la persona ke llama a quinn? digan sus apuestas xd


	17. Chapter 17

hello! bueno haber quien le adivino? seeee tenia que ser el jajaj es parte del drama aki...ojala les guste el capitulo, por ciertoo rachel ya es mujer T.T llloro por esoooo jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>No soy facil<strong>

Capitulo 17

Q- hey Finn- decia levantando las cejas al encontrárselo frente a ella

F- perdón que sea tan confiansudo para referirme a ti, pero tu eres compañera de cuarto de Rachel y me eh enterado que habia estado enferma por una de las chicas de aquí, mercedes creo que se llama y bueno solo quería saber como sigue?- se notaba realmente preocupad

Q-ehh bueno ella esta bien no te preocupes- decía mientras avanzaba al internado

F-ya pero necesito verla! Crees que puedas ayudarme a entrar a su habitación?- decia mientras se paraba frente a la rubia con esa miradita de perrito

Q-Nooo, osea estas loco? Como crees que te meteré en nuestra habitación, ya te dije que ella estaba bien, ahora si me disculpas quiero llegar a mi habitación- decia frunciendo el ceño y pasando por al lado de fin

F-uufff es solo que necesito verla, la eh extrañado mucho y solo serán 5 minutos porfavor, siii ayudame y te debere una grande – decia sonriendo

"nose porque estoy haciendo esto" se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente mientras se cercioraba de que nadie anduviera por los pasillos para que Finn pudiera entrar, realmente el chico se veía preocupado y aunque le disgustaba que se preocupara por Rachel mas de la cuenta el chico la habia convencido con esa cara de perrito mojado.

Q-hey Finn solo cinco minutos y te vas, no nos pueden pillar en esto sino me meteras en graves problemas ok!- decia abriendo la puerta de la habitacion logrando entrar junto a fin

Rachel se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, la luz de la habitacion caia encima de ella haciendo que su cara se viera hermosa y brillante, se veía angelical.

-Que hermosa se ve!- Decían ambos a la vez para luego mirarse con una cara entre sorprendidos y extrañados.

Q- que?, en vez de mirarme asi mejor aprovecha el tiempo, el reloj corre…tic..tac…- decia con una mirada desafiante.

A Finn que le habia chocado el comentario de Quinn y a la vez le entraba en duda no quería pensar en lo que su cabeza en estos momentos estaba pensando, "acaso a Quinn le Gust…" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el despertar de la morena.

R-Finn? Que haces aquí?- decia mientras se sentaba en su cama

F-hey Rach, como estas? Supe que estabas enferma y quise venir a verte, necesitaba verte, te eh extrañado mucho- decia mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y la besaba tiernamente

A la rubia ver a quel beso no le gusto para nada y sus celos se apoderaban de ella, sus puños se cerraban con fuerza y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza mientras respiraba para calmar los intentos de saltar encima de Finn y lanzarlo por la ventana.

R- ehh…estoy bien gracias, pero no tenias que haber venido hasta aquí, igual nos veriamos otro dia de todas formas- decia apartándose de Finn mientras miraba de reojo el comportamiento de Quinn y al verla asi sonrio, sabia que estaba celosa y no sabia si aprovechar ese momento o no.

F-no es para nada molestias, por ti haría eso y mucho mas- decia mientras le sonreía bobamente – pero dime que ha pasdo, que tenias?- le dice mientras le toma las manos a la morena

R- am nose supongo que se me ha enfriado el cuerpo y me eh enfermado, pero quinn me ha cuidado, no es asi Quinn?- decia mientras la miraba

Q- exacto- no podia decir mas, estaba celosa y el comportamiento tan gentil de Rachel la hacia molestarse mas " por que mierda tiene que ser tan linda con el?" "mas encima se deja tomar las manos" "ok"" calmate Fabray tu tienes a Sam concentrate en el"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver el abrazo que Finn le daba a la morena y el intento e beso que quería pero la morena lo esquivaba entre risas

Q-bueno Finn ya es hora de que te vallas- decia seriamente

F-pero un ratito mas-

R-Quinn tiene razón, te pueden pillar aquí y seria catastrófico, nos vemos apenas pueda salir de esta cama ok!-decia mientras besaba la mejilla de Finn para que se fuera conforme

F-esta bien- decia mientras se paraba – pero no me puedo ir sin antes hacer esto- se acerca a Rachel y le da un beso corto pero tierno.

La morena se quita y lo motiva a que se valla, la rubia lo ayuda a salir, por suerte todo habia salido bien y cuando regresa a la habitacion su cara no era para nada de contenta, necesitaba borrar de su cerebro ese beso de fin con rachel.

La rubia entra en total silencio y se lanza de espaldas a su cama dando un respiro profundo y cerrando los ojos para olvidar lo sucedido anteriormente.

R-estas bien?- preguntaba preocupara al ver su estado

Q-perfecto- decia secamente

R-estas molesta?- decia levantando una ceja

Q-No!- decia secamente

R-por que no me miras?-

Q-por que no tengo ganas!-

R- es por Finn?, estas molesta por el- decia mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a la rubia

Q- No!, además no tendría por que hacerlo, después de todo el es tu novio o postulante a serlo, nose y no me interesa ok!- decia ofuscada con los ojos cerrados tratando de meditar pero es interrumpida por un bulto encima de ella.

R- no tienes que estarlo, yo deceo estar con otra persona-decia sensualmente mientras se acomodaba encima de Quinn con las rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de la rubia.

Q- que haces? Estas loca, quitate de…- pero fue interrumpida.

Rachel besaba apasionadamente a Quinn y esta lejos de luchar para que la morena saliera de encima de ella, los besos eran completamente exquisitos y termino uniéndose a este, se dejo llevar, rachel sabia como hacerla caer y por mas que le disgutastaba no podia evitarlo.

El beso siguió y siguió, ambas estaban totalmente pasionales, sus lenguas danzaban y las manos recorrían los cuerpos opuestos, se estaban excitando y algunos gemidos se podían oir en la habitacion, ninguna quería parar lo deceaban tanto después de la ultima vez que no fue para nada deceado como ahora que habia sentimientos de por medio.

-Wow esto si es sexy- decia brittany con una sonrisa picara

S- por dios, veo que no pierden el tiempo tortolitas- decia burlescamente

Ambas chicas saltaron del asombro, estaban rojas de la vergüenza y no sabían que decir.

Q- nose a que te refieres santana…yo mejor me voy- decia mientras se paraba de la cama para pasar por el medio entre santana y brittany

R-hey Quinn! necesitamos ha…blar..- decia lamentándose por la uida de Quinn y por la interrupción de sus dos compañeras

S- que pasa entre ustedes dos?- decia sentándose en la cama de al lado de rachel

R-creeme santana que no tengo ni la menor idea, solo se que me gusta besarla y estar cerca de ella pero vez que avanzo y hago algo ella me rechaza y ya nose que hacer- decia bajando la mirada

B- yo creo que tu le gustas mucho a quinn pero tiene miedo- decia acomodándose junto a santana

R-miedo a que?- preguntaba extrañada

S- a salir lastimada, mira berry desde el principio tu la hisiste mierda, digo te portaste como una perra y fuiste cruel con ella, ahora no pretendas que ella se lanze otra vez a tus brazos…asi que si realmente quieres estar con ella te la tienes que jugar mas-

B-sii santy tiene razón, deberías hacerle una sorpresa, algo lindo y romantico- sus ojos brillaban

R- tu crees?

B-siii ahí podrán hablar bien y darse muchos besos sexys-

S- britt, pero tiene razón quizás eso resulte, asi hablas bien las cosas y ven que es lo que quieren, al final Quinn babea por tu culo- decia con los brazos cruzados.

R- bueno supongo que será buena idea, pero tendrán que ayudarme en esto, porfavor!-

B-siiii nosotras te ayudaremos! Verdad santy?-

S- pero…ashhh ok!

Mientras brittany saltaba de alegría, rachel sonreía ya que por fin haría algo para arreglar definitivamente las cosas con quinn y poder aclarar sus sentimientos compartidos, por otro lado Quinn estaba confundida y enojada, aveces las actitudes de rachel la enojaban como podia estar con Finn coquetiando y después lanzándose encima de ella, acaso creía que otra vez se dejaría engatusar como la primera vez, sin saber por que habia citado a sam.

* * *

><p>am ya se que quieren faberry pero sam tenia ke llegar despues d todo es el novio de la rubia xd...ke hara quinn con el? para ke lo llamo? apuesten xd...<p>

aunke no se fien de mii jojojoj esta historia puede cambiar en cualkier comento xd...


	18. Chapter 18

**No se le miente al corazon**

Capitulo 18

Sam – hey Quinn! Estas…- fue interrumpido por un beso algo torpe de quinn hacie el, como es natural el se dejo llevar, pero sentía de alguna manera que algo pasaba con quinn.

Sam- no digo que este mal, es mas me encantan tus besos pero tu no eres asi, que ocurre quinn?- decia alejándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos esperando una respuesta

Quinn- Shhh no arruines el momento si…solo besame- decia juntando otra vez sus labios

R- crees que será una buena idea todo esto? Mira que quinn últimamente anda con mil estados de animos menos el mas alegre- decia mordiendo el labio inferior

B- si le encantara Rach, miralo de este modo, se fue enojada pero cuando vuelva y vea esta maravillosa decoración que pondrá muy feliz cierto santy?- decia con las manos juntitas

S-aja, mira berry quizás no es la cena mas wow que le daras dadas las circunstancias de encierro de aquí, pero no esta nada de mal, además las velitas prendidas le dan un efecto todo cursi asi que yo creo que quinn saltara encima de tus huesos y asi podrán terminar lo que tenían- decia con la cara picara

R-ufff mas vale que asi sea- decia mientras juntaba sus manos

S- por cierto berry después de esta me debes una pero muy pero muy grande, mira que tendre que hacer hora en la azotea por tu culpa- decia de brazos cruzados

R- eso tenlo por seguro- decia guiñándole un ojo

Britt se acerca al oído de santana y le susura algo a santana.

S- bueno berry nos vamos nos vemos luego mas tarde-

Se marcharon sin dejar que Rachel respondiera, esta las miraba con extrañeza pero se podría imaginar lo que Brittany le habia dicho a santana para que esta cambiara el humor y se fueran rapidito hacia la azotea, mientras seguia observándolas vio como la mano de Brittany tocaba el trasero de santana.

"definitivamente ya veo por dónde va la cosa" pensaba Rachel con una sonrisa," bueno Rachel esta todo listo ahora solo falta que llegue mi princesa" se decia mientras daba una sonrisa gigante.

Sam- hey….(beso)…Quinn…(beso)…estas segura- intentaba decir con la dificultada ya que la situación con quinn se estaba volviendo demasiado caliente, estaban acostados en el pasto, quinn estaba encima de Sam besándolo apasionadamente.

Quinn- quitate la polera- le exige, sin quere responder la pregunta que sam le hacia.

Sam la miraba sorprendido, como todo chico no podia negarle a su novia lo que ella pedia y esta pasiónal quinn le encantaba pero igual le parecía raro pero ya que presentia que la rubia no se iba a detener opto por no preguntar mas y dedicarse completamente a satisfacer las necesidades de su novia.

Habían pasado unas horas después del momento apasional entre ella y quinn y esta aun no aparecia y eso estaba impacientando a Rachel, caminaba de un lado al otro mirando la decoración rápida que tubo que hacer para quinn, ella hubiera preferido hacerle algo grande y mas hermoso pero dada las circunstancias no podia hacer lo que quería.

" y si la voy a buscar" pensaba Rachel "mmm quizás no quiera venir conmigo y se enoje mas" " ok Rachel calmate aun queda tiempo, si no llega la bajas a buscar y si la tienes que traer a la fuerza lo haces con tal de que venga aquí"

Después de debatir con su yo interno decide esperar un poco mas

Sam y Quinn estaban en ropa interior, el rubio voltea a quinn quedando el encima de ella, el rubio comienza a quitar lentamente el calzon de quinn buscando la mirada de esta, pero ella tenia los ojos cerrados, quinn no quería pensar solo se dejaba llevar, después de todo el era su novio y era normal tener relaciones sexuales con el.

Ambos estaban excitados se acariciaban por todos lados y cuando Sam estaba listo para penetrar a Quinn hace la peor pregunta que puede hacer en un momento asi.

Sam- quinn eres virgen? Lo digo para ir lento y no hacerte daño- le dice con la voz agitada

La rubia al escuchar la pregunta del millón abre los ojos y recuerda

**Flash back**

Q- no..Rachel soy….soy virgen-

R- no me importa lo hare suave, solo dejate llevar-

Q-noo..pero..-

R- vamos quinn ya me calentaste ahora te toca remediarlo

**Fin Flash back**

Sam- hey estas bien, si no quieres puedo parar y yoo..-

Q- Shhh solo no hables y no arruines el momento, solo quiero tener sexo con mi novio y nada mas ok.

Sam-ok!-

Mientras Sam hacia lo suyo quinn tenia un debate mental, los recuerdos de ella haciendo el amor con rachel, de lo mal que la trato y eso la hacia enojar pero entonces las imágenes de rachel queriendo remediar lo mala que habia sido, las imágenes de rachel besándola, acariciándola, rachel pidiendo perdón, rachel llorando, rachel, rachel todo en su cabeza era rachel y entonces reacciono, vio a sam poseyendo a su cuerpo pero su corazón y mente estaba con rachel.

Q-Para! Sam Para!- decia quinn sacando de ella al rubio

Sam- no aun no, ya casi llego solo un poco mas- decia totalmente excitado y con la voz agitada

Q- dije que pares- decia empujándolo con fuerza

Sam- que demonios quinn, que rayos te sucede- decia enojado y acalorado

Q- yo yo…dioss esto fue un error- decia mientras se colocaba la ropa

Sam- como que error si somos novios, esto es normal- decia mientras se acercaba a el

Q-noo, sam yo yo…no puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacerte esto y no puedo hacérmelo..yo amo a otra persona y esto solo ha sido un error entiendes- decia alejándolo

Sam- que mierda me dices quinn, acaso estas loca? Tu estabas seduciéndome y ahora me dejas asi y mas encima me dices que amas a alguien? Quien es? Decia mientras terminaba de vestir

Q- yo lo siento…pero esto se termina aquí, no puedo seguir con esto-

Sam- me estas dejando?- decia enojado

Q- de verdad lo siento mucho pero no puedo hacer esto, eres un gran chico Sam y solo se feliz- decia mientras corria llorando del lugar.

El rubio se queda paralizado con una cara de poker face, como era posible que después de tener relaciones sexuales con su entonces novia ahora estaba ahí con el corazón roto y sin entender nada .

Quinn corrió desesperada por todo el jardín por que habia hecho esto se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras que de sus ojos brotaban mil lagrimas.

Entro rápido y vio el cuarto alumbrado a la luz de las velas con una mesita improvisada en el centro de este y una morena con una sonrisa que te mata el corazón delante de ella.

R-hey..yo…yo solo quería- decia mientras se acercaba a la rubia- pero que tienes? Por que lloras? Estas bien- decia rachel al ver las lagrimas recorrer la hermosa cara de quinn

Q-yo no- pero no logra formular palabra alguna y solo abraza a la rubia entre sus brazos mientras llora.

R- hey tranquila, sea lo que sea que te tiene asi, ya pasara, ok- decia alejándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

Quinn asiente con la cabeza, la morena toma la mano de la rubia y la lleva a la meza improvisada, la siente en una de las sillas y sirve un poco de vino en una de las copas.

R- hubiera querido darte una lujosa cena en un excelente lugar pero dada las circuntancias solo tengo esto, almenos el vino es rico- decia sonriendo

Q- no tienes que molestarte tanto- decia tristemente la rubia

R-shh no es molestia, además yo solo quería que supieras que de verdad estoy arrepentida del daño que te eh causado y se que fui una idiota pero- decia mientras le tomaba la mano- quiero que sepas que no es algo que yo hubiera deceado tener, por que cuando vine para aca mi vida era un caos y yo solo no quería nada de la vida pero luego apareciste tu detrás de esa pared con tu sonrisa y me hisiste latir el corazón de nuevo, quinn yo…tu…me gustas y quiero intentarlo- decia con la mirada mas sincera que le podia dar a la rubia

Q-Rachel yo…- se para de la mesa y corre y camina hacia la ventana- no se que decir- decia mientras miraba por la ventana y unas lagrimas recorrían sus ojos

R- no digas nada- decia acercándose a ella- yo se que tienes novio y que yo estoy saliendo con Finn pero no son nuestras felicidad y yo se que tu me quieres…solo intentemoslo…esta tarde supe que te quería para mi- decia mientras apartaba unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos de quinn- yo..yo te quiero hacer feliz-

Y sin mas la beso, quinn cerro los ojos y se entrego, necesitaba borrar las huellas que habia dejado Sam en ella, necesitaba sentir a rachel en ella, su olor, sus besos, sus caricias, necesitaba tener a rachel en ella, sabia que era injusto para la morena ya que hace un momento habia estado con Sam pero no lo sentía como tal ya que en su cabeza en todo momento rachel estaba en ella.

Un beso que comenzó lento, pero rápidamente se encendió, una morena que se sentía por primera vez feliz que se estaba entregando por primera vez en cuerpo y en alma, una morena que sabia que se estaba enamorando pero no le importaba, por primera vez no le importaba nada mas que vivir este momento amando a Quinn Fabray.

Mientras ambas chicas seguian en su beso apasionado alguien las observaba desde abajo con el corazón partido, la rabia y los celos inundo el corazón de Sam quien lloraba viendo a la mujer que amaba besar a alguien mas que no fuera el y para colmo era Rachel Berry la ilusión de su amigo Finn.

Se limpio las lagrimas mientras caminaba a su internado "me las van a apagar"

* * *

><p>Sorry por la tardanza pero esto de ser egresada y hacer la practica y tener otro trabajo y estar al dia con achele y los fic ke leo cansa y agota xd asi ke si no fuera por <strong>maria gomez<strong> que me presiona para escribir creo ke no lo haria xd jajajaj asi que gracias.

bueno informo que desde aqui comienza otra etapa de este fic..siii ya estoy pensando en finalizarlo pero aun nose en que capitulo jajaj todo dependa de como se va dando pero ya me se el final xd...ademas tengo pensado otros fic para escribir...

en fin espero no se piken por este capitulo pero todo es una razon de ser jajaja

enjoy


	19. Chapter 19

perdón! pero bueno como dije en mi otro fic vengo a terminar mis historias para cumplir a ustedes y a mi, espero y sigan leyendo y perdón otra vez.

pd: lean mi otro fic ROMANE

* * *

><p>capitulo 19<p>

al otro dia

despues de una rica cena, una noche apasionada las chicas habian estado hablando sobre cual seria el siguiente paso, quinn por su parte le habia contado a rachel sobre el porque de sus lagrimas obviamente no le conto que habia estado teniendo sexo con el ya que no queria arruinar este nuevo paso ahora que era novia de rachel, claro porque rachel berry habia preparado una cena para pedirle que fuera su novia y esta con gusto acepto, por su parte rachel terminaria con finn y asi amba poder seguir adelante con su amor.

Rachel: Finn podemos hablar?- se acerca junto a el en el mismo lugar de siempre

Finn: claro que pasa amor?- decia acercandose y tratando de besarla

Rachel: finn mira yo se que todo este tiempo la hemos pasado bien y que eres un gran hombre pero esto debe terminar- le dice dando un paso atras

Finn: pero que dices? si nos amamos?, rachel yo te amo! no me hagas esto- decia suplicandole

Rachel: lo siento pero esto se termina aqui y lo unico que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad, espero que te cuides y seas feliz- dice dando media vuelta

Finn: espera! almenos dime porque me dejas?- decia tomandola del brazo

RAchel: porque es lo mejor para ti y para mi, yo amo a otra persona- le dice soltandose de su mano

Finn: pero que miera has dicho? quien es el maldito perro que te saca de mi lado? anda responde- dice volviendola a tomar del brazo y moviendola

Rachel: dejame! esto se acabo y punto- dice enoja y corriendo a el internado, dejando a un finn llorando de rabia y sin entender que paso.

por otra parte rachel vuelve al cuarto y se encuentra con una quinn dormida en su cama, desnuda tapada solo con una sabana.

Rachel: eres tan hermosa- le dice besandole la espalda mientras la acariciaba

Quinn: buenos dias- decia una perezosa quinn tratado de despertar

Rachel: buenos dias amor!- le dice besandola apasionadamente

Quinn: veo que no te cansas todabia- dice una agitada quinn

Rachel: en eso estamos de acuerdo- dice una agitada morena

la morena se acomoda encima de quinn y comienza a besarla en el cuello mientras la acariciaba por todas partes, en cambio quinn trataba de sacarle la ropa desesperadamente, rachel ayuda a la rubia quedando en igualdad de condiciones, ya con ambas desnudas rachel comienza a besar los senos de quinn, los succiona, los muerde los marca con besos volviendo loca a su rubia, comienza a bajar dejando besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a la parte mas intima de quinn la cual adoraba, con su lengua comienza a acariciar, besar y succionar el clitoris de quinn.

Quinn: ahhhh amorrr! asiiii no te detengas- decia agitada

rachel seguia moviendo su lengua volviendo loca a su rubia pero para poder satisfacerla mejor añade dos dedos volviendo mas loca a su rubia que se movia deliciosamente en sus dedos.

Quinn: ven! besame- le dice tirandola donde ella besandola con pasion

rachel por su parte sigue moviendo sus dedos con rapides dejando a una quinn tocando el cielo del orgasmo que le ocasiono, no obstante la morena no tenia intenciones de parar asi que se acomoda entre sus piernas juntando sus centros para comenzar una deliciosa friccion entre ellas.

Quinn: ahh amo! no me dejas recuperar y ya me vas hacer venir otra vez - decia entre quejidos

Rachel: amor mirame para venirnos juntas- decia acelerando el movimiento

entre gemidos, trasnpiracion ambas chicas se movian de una menara frenetica para darse placer.

Rachel: amor mirame...TE AMO!- decia justo en la cima del climax

Quinn: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!-

y asi ambas se quedan abrazadas mientras se recuperan, felices por este comienzo y amandose mas que nunca.

Rachel: ahora que eres mia no te dejare ir jamas, nada ni nadie nos separara- decia besandola

Quinn: eso espero amor- decia devolviendo el beso pero en su cabeza estaba sam y su maldito error...

en otro internado llega un abatido finn al lado de su siempre amigo sam.

Finn: me dejo! y nose porque- decia abrazando a su amigo

Sam: a ti tambien te dejaron?- decia confundido

Finn: a ti tambien?-

Sam: si ayer me dejo quinn- su cabeza estaba armando una pelicula que no le gustaba para nada

Finn: quizas se pusieron de acuerdo como son amigas- decia inocentemente

Sam: tal vez pero algo huele raro- decia pensativo sam

Finn: en que piensas?-

Sam: en que estas dos no se reiran de nosotros, algo tenemos que hacer lo oyes?- decia enojado

Finn: pero, si no me quiere para que seguir?-

Sam: acaso no la amas!- gritaba enojado

Finn: si pero prefiero que sea feliz y si no lo es conmigo para que seguir- decia nervioso no le gustaba la actitud de su amigo

Sam: de mi nadie se rie y de ti tampoco asi que idearemos un plan para averiguar que paso-

Finn: no lo se..yo- es interrumpido por sam

Sam: estas conmigo si o no?- lo miraba desafiante

Finn: ok ok pero calmate-

Sam: asi me gusta- de esta no te salvas fabray espero que esto que esta pensando mi cabeza no sea cierto porque no dejare que nadie se ria de mi...


End file.
